Her Daydreams
by Rabid Nozomi
Summary: InuyashaxKagome. Kagome is a lonely junior she has no friends, at least not in her own grade. She likes to daydream. During class. Most of these daydreams are about her and a certain senior... But there's more to these daydreams than she ever wished for.
1. Falling Balcony Rail

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

**Story:** In this story, Kagome is an obsessed depressed freak…junior. She has a crush on a senior named Inuyasha, but she knows that he will never notice her. So she became depressed, somewhat. And every conversation they tend to hold together, even a wave or a smile, or just a look or laugh, she obsesses over it all. And so she daydreams about him, and her, fallen together constantly.

**Date Written:** February 26, 2005

**Notes:** Kagome… -cough- has many day dreams. Here's my first day dream…installment. I'm kidding. This story is clearly fictional. The school is formed like my own school, however. I got many ideas from my school. But I never thought of any of this for myself, although I got many ideas. Although I had a dream I fell off the balcony once…and a stake of the rail pierced my shoulder… -cough- But no 'rescue' and 'romance' involved. Ugh… I tend to use 'some what' a lot, don't I? Hope you enjoy, and please review.

* * *

**Chapter One: Falling Balcony Rail**  
At Shikon High, there is a balcony over the stairs, protected by a rail. Many people hang out there between classes and talk, or watch people walk by underneath and climb the stairs.

* * *

"Errands, errands." Kagome mumbled to herself as she walked down the stairs to recycle some cardboard boxes. She carried a few in her arms, all empty and brown. 

"Hey." A janitor said to her on the way down.

"Hi." She muttered back and walked toward the door, opening it carefully, not to drop any boxes and causing them to topple over. She leaned back and opened the door, since her hands were full, and walked toward the dumpsters, where the recycling dumpster was located. She tossed the boxes into the dumpster, and ran back toward the door, patting her hands clean.

Locked, as always. 'Stupid doors…always locks on the outside…' She thought in bitterness. She didn't want to bother to walk to the next door, which was rather far away. 'Is the janitor's door open?' She thought, and she backed up from the door and looked over to the janitors door in. She hopped over the stairs and pulled. It was open, luckily. She could not bear the stench of the dumpsters, so she held her breathe. It made her sick, and she gasped for air as she went inside.

"Finally…" She muttered as she climbed back up the stairs. The bell suddenly rang, and several students ran towards there classes. Kagome heard many doors shut, and she ran back up to the room where her backpack was located. Unfortunately, it was the late bell. Kagome sighed as she waited patiently for her teacher to write a late pass, and she ran to class, which was far downstairs. Tired, and still sick from the stench from the dumpsters, she rested over at the rail.

'I have a note anyway…' She thought, and closed her eyes over the balcony.

Now the rail that prevented people from falling had been old. It was an old school building after all. It was doubted that the school officials had checked the rail for balance and support. But no one had fallen before, so Kagome assumed it was safe.

"Kagome!" Kagome heard someone shout at her. It was a senior from her science class, Inuyasha. Being the smart 'advanced' junior in science herself, it was oddly amazing, since all her other classes she tended to fall back in.

Kagome flipped open her eyes and spotted Inuyasha. He wore a dark red hoody, with blue jeans, some what larger than they should be. He nodded at her and walked by. "Hi." She said, trying to hide her blush and smile, some what embarrassed that she was caught with her eyes closed and resting.

Kagome, had been crushing on this guy ever since ninth grade. And when she found out she shared the same class as he, she was delighted. 'Perhaps I can talk to him…' She thought. And even though it was second semester, "talking" had not really happened. The few conversations she had with him were either forgotten or just simple-ness, but she cherished everyone of them. Perhaps she was some sort of obsessor, but she really no longer cared. She became some sort of obsessed depressed freak.

Kagome knew Inuyasha had a girlfriend named Kikyo, and she knew Inuyasha would never like someone like her. She was the silent type, and he…well, he got into fights and arguments with the teachers.

Kagome sighed, and looked below, leaning at the same time. The rail snapped, and Kagome flipped over, clinging to the bottom of the rail, the floor.

Kagome was too afraid to scream, but she looked down, seeing the wooden railing bits and stakes on the floor. It was funny how no one heard the railing land, it was pretty loud. Wood against floor.

'Why am I like this…?' Kagome thought, and tears started rolling down her cheeks. 'Maybe this is a price for my lousy life…' Kagome thought. Remember that she was clearly depressed.

She suddenly got really tired and light headed. "Inuyasha!" She screamed, for it was the last word she thought of in her head...and she closed her eyes, fainting in the process. Of course she could not hold on and faint at the same time.

Kagome fell. But something broke her fall. Kagome woke up abruptly, not remembering where she was or how she got there. But she didn't open her eyes in the process. "Ow…" She moaned, as she felt awful pain in her left shoulder.

And something moaned in reply. Startled, realizing what she landed didn't feel exactly like a hard cold floor, Kagome sat up, and a sharp pain pierced through her shoulder, down to her arm. And it wasn't a floor. No. Not at all. It was a red hoody, doused with blood.

She knew who the red hoody belonged to. It was obvious that her shout out was heard. 'Inuyasha…'

"Oh my god…" Kagome cried, and she started sobbing lightly. She stood up, and shouted in agony, and she looked at her shoulder. A wooden stake pierced her shoulder. Blood was everywhere, splurting out. Tears ran down her face, and she flipped Inuyasha over.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted, and touched his cheek.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cussed, and he sat up and grabbed his side. Blood. He flinched and looked up at Kagome. Kagome smiled, glad he was alive, but she stopped smiling. Her face fell white, like a ghost. All her blood was sucked out of her cheeks and she fell to the side.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, and shook her. He pulled himself out of her body weight and picked her up, no matter the pain in his side. Inuyasha ran to the nearest classroom he could find, banging on the door.

He collapsed with her, bloody and broken.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. 

Kagome popped her eyes open.

"Earth to Kagome!" Inuyasha finally shouted and waved at her, walking to his location.

"Hi…" Kahome quickly replied in embarrassment.

'Have I really been daydreaming? Blood? Falls? Stake to my shoulder? I need to get some pills for my depressing day dreams…' Kagome thought, and she rushed to class. 'He must think I'm an idiot. Wait…I am an idiot.'


	2. Trapped in a Bathroom

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. 

**Date Written:** February 27, 2005

**Random:** The beginning of Bon Jovi's Dead or Alive song is creepy. I've been listening to it.

**Notes:** Here is Kagome's second day dream. This story is clearly fictional. The school is formed like my own school, however. I got many ideas from my school. But I never thought of any of this for myself, although I got many ideas. But I never had been in the male's bathroom, so I'm just guessing that it's the opposite of the female's. Also, I really don't know what that one Red Zone deodorant is called, so oh well. Hope you enjoy, and please review. Thanx **Ames-Chan**, I day dream like that too, but not really… -cough- **My Name Is Yet To Be Found**, Kagome is depressed because she will never be with Inuyasha. Or will she…? She is quite delusional you see. You'll see in chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Trapped In A Pitch Dark Bathroom**  
Lockdown. And all students stuck outside any room, are forever doomed.

* * *

'I can't stand this. Class is so boring without his presence.' Kagome thought, looked terribly miserable. She once again sat in her science class, and twitched, edging around in her seat. Oh how bored she was. So awfully bored. She needed to get up and walk around. 

'I can't stand this any longer…' Kagome thought, and she walked up to the teacher for a pass to the bathroom.

"Thanks…" She muttered and started out the door, walking towards the bathroom way down the hall. Inside, she looked into the mirror.

"I am so pitiful…" She mumbled, and splashed her face with water.

Outside of the bathroom, screaming was heard. And an announcement that the school was on lock down. All students were to remain in their classrooms and teachers had to lock the doors.

But sound was filtered inside the bathroom. Kagome heard nothing. She dried her face and stepped out, shutting the door silently. She started walking back to her class, not bothering to look up.

"Arrrhh!" A roar was heard, and Kagome looked up instantly. There was a demon in front of her, and it was staring at her. It was an awful looking demon, strung with blood and rubble, and it growled. Inside its mouth were long bloody fangs, and the claws were gored and bloody.

"Oh…my…god…" Kagome froze. She spotted faces looking out from her class window behind the demon, and saw students mouth "Run!"

But Kagome was too afraid. Much too afraid. And so she stood there, like a deer shined with car lights.

"Arrraaahhh" The demon growled at her, and he leapt forward, slashing her in the left shoulder.

"Argh!" She screamed, and she turned around and ran back, running into the arms of someone.

"Inuyasha…Run…" She muttered, her face as white as a ghostly sheet.

"Come on!" Inuyasha shouted, and he pulled her, running into the nearest bathroom, which was a male's. The demon was following close behind.

"Oh my god…" Kagome trembled, as she sat on the bathroom floor, as Inuyasha sat against the door, to make sure the demon did not open it. Blood was pouring out of her shoulder.

"Get some towels!" Inuyasha shouted at her, pointing to the paper towel dispenser beside the sinks.

Kagome did not reply. She was out of her mind, a vegetable. She sat upright, not knowing what the heck had happened.

"_Hayaku__ shite kureyo!_ (Hurry up!)" Inuyasha shouted at her.

Kagome looked at him slowly, and nodded. She got up slowly and got some paper towels, holding them onto her left shoulder. But the blood kept coming. 'I must sit against the door too…" Kagome thought, forgetting about the blood, although still holding the paper towels against her shoulder. Trembling, she sat next to Inuyasha, against the door. And she fell asleep, leaning next to Inuyasha.

* * *

A few hours passed. The bleeding has ceased, but Kagome felt very light headed. 

"Where…?" She mumbled, unsure where she was located. It was pitch dark, and she felt around with her hands. She felt up her shoulder, and shrieked with pain. There was such warmth on her left side. She felt where the warmth was coming from, and touched a soft furry ear.

"Inuyasha!" She muttered in surprise.

"Shh…" Inuyasha replied. "I checked outside…the school is shut down. Everyone is locked in overnight. It's locked from the inside." He muttered.

"What time is it…?" I asked.

"How should I know?" He said irritated.

Kagome tried to conceal a sob. She heard his irritation. 'I'm just a stupid junior to him…' Kagome thought, and was glad that it was pitch black. So he couldn't see her tears.

But Inuyasha did something completely unexpected. He kissed her.

At this point of Kagome's life, she had always been alone. People had liked her as a friend, but no more. There were some whom claimed to like her, but she did not like them like that. And since she had always been alone, she had never been kissed. Ever.

And Kagome's first kiss was taken by Inuyasha. It had been her desire, but she was so surprised that the first thing she did was to slap him.

And she did so.

"_Ittee__… (_Ow…)" Inuyasha muttered, rubbing his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"What do you mean! You're the one who kissed me!" Kagome said in reply. Kagome dreamt of this, but in reality she did not like it at all.

She backed away from Inuyasha, and curled up, putting her face down on her knees.

All was silent. A few hours passed this way.

"Look…I'm sorry." Inuyasha said silently.

"…" Kagome didn't say anything, but she mumbled about something tasted funny. 'His mouth tasted funny…I can't help but think it smelt like…beer!' Kagome widened her eyes at the thought. 'Eww…' She thought.

"Kikyou dumped me last night." Inuyasha muttered. He fell asleep.

Kagome didn't know whether to be happy or grossed out. She was glad that Kikyo dumped him, but she also knew that he would never like her anyway. But that kiss! After all, he kissed her because he was drowning his sorrow in alcohol.

She twisted her face in disgust. 'This is everything I had wanted, but not how I wanted it. I'm stranded in a boys' bathroom with a drunken senior moping about his girlfriend, and a demon anywhere outside the door, in the building.'

"Beep beep beep…" The sound of all things shutting down was heard. The generators, the heaters, the lights. It got cold quickly. Kagome shivered. She suddenly thought that Tokyo got cold really quickly, ice cold. Especially at night.

Her shivers soon turned to chattering, and even Inuyasha woke up, his teeth chattering.

"Its cold…" Kagome muttered, and she rubbed her arms. 'Why did I have to leave my hoody in the classroom?' She thought, scolding herself.

"Here…" Inuyasha said out of nowhere. Kagome felt a warm hand rub against her right shoulder. She reached her arm out, and grabbed something soft.

"Its my hoody." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks…won't you be cold?" Kagome said, purposely stating the obvious. She carefully put the hoody on, making sure she did not hurt her shoulder.

She put her head over her knees and smelled the fabric. It smelled nice, like Red Zone.

Silence passed for a few minutes. Kagome heard Inuyasha's shivers.

'Why did I have to wear this…? He sounds so cold…' Kagome thought. She sat up and moved next to Inuyasha, leaning against his shoulder.

"Its cold." She told him, sensing him open his mouth in surprise. Soon it got warmer and warmer…

"Kagome…Kagome…"

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!" InuYasha shouted at Kagome, his face right next to her face. "Are you in there?" 

Kagome was standing right in front of the door, with the hand hovering above the doorknob. She was standing there still for quite a while.

"Huh…?" Kagome replied.

"Hell, you space out a lot, Kagome." Inuyasha told her and smirked, and he opened the door into the class.

'Day dreaming is interfering with reality…' Kagome thought embarrassed, and she rushed to her seat.


	3. Lost in a Camping

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. 

**Date Written:** February 28, 2005

**Notes:** Here is Kagome's third day dream. This chapter 'daydream' has a special twist. The idea of camping came form sixth grade, where the entire sixth grade camping went and camped, with various activities and rules. Especially the gender separation rule. But none of this happened to me. Of course not. But I do remember crying as I fell asleep because none of my friends like me. Some friends. And no, I'm not one of those arrogant people that you hate to be a friend with. Anyhow, hope you enjoy, and please review.

**Mila2504**, its supposed to look like its happening, then out of nowhere, she wakes up out of it. So italics on the daydreams would sorta give it all away. O.o **Inu's****-Only**, it ends so quickly because its not supposed to go any further. . Kagome's daydreams are pretty clean. Thanx! **Venusgurl5** and **Kat **and** KagomesandemonInuYasha**, thanx, I'm working on the next chappie. **Banana Rum**, yay, you are back. I was waiting ever so anxiously for your critique. The story keeps going; it doesn't really say when Kagome starts daydreaming. She just does, then out of no where, she snaps out of it. Master storyteller? Aww, you're too kind. No really. You are the master. After all, you can catch all my mistakes. **Inuyasha's Mimiz**, don't worry, her dream will be real…really really soon.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Lost in a Camping  
**School camping. Kagome went to the bathroom. But she took a wrong turn. Now she is alone. In the dark. And everything seems to be so real…

* * *

Kagome sat on a bench, waiting for her classmates to come. It was a science field trip, and Kagome got there early. And when they say field trip, they mean it, literally. Kagome say on a bench in a nice green grassy meadow, a field with flowers and creatures and bugs. Kagome's eyes wandered on the north, a forest. 

'I like camping, but I… Where's Sango?' Kagome thought. She didn't like the thought that she was early, and she told herself that she should have taken the school bus instead of getting here herself. She watched a tall guy named Miroku get out of a car and he sat on the bench next to her.

"You know where Sango is?" Miroku smirked. "And her tent?" His violet colored eyes and black hair shone in the sunlight.

Kagome shook her head. 'Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you.' She thought. She knew Miroku was known to be a pervert, and he almost got expelled for sexual harassment.

Kagome looked back toward the forest at the north of the meadow. 'I hope the bathroom is nearby.' Kagome thought, and she shuddered at the thought of getting lost. When she was a child, she got lost in a forest and fell into a well. She knocked her head out, so when she climbed back up she didn't recognize anything, and she claimed she saw strange demons and people from _Senkoku__ Jidai_.

'I am such a delusional freak. Even my day dreams aren't perfect. All bloody… I am so pitiful I can't even think of a perfect day dream.' She thought.

* * *

"Kagome… Hey!" A senior said. She had long brown hair and a dark brown blue eyes. 

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, happy that her only friend was here. She leapt up to her friend.

"_Class_!" The teacher called out, and a large group of students started clustering around her. "_You will all be partnered to someone of your gender. Girls tents are to the left of the forest, and the boys tents are farther away to the north._" The teacher pointed. "_You must put up your tents by yourself. The owners of this camping site have allowed to use this for free, as long as we pick up the trash we see. Anyone who is caught ignoring trash or anyone who litters will be warned and removed from camp with a week of detention for each violation. You will have three warnings. Now that that's been said, please put up your tents. We will be eating lunch shortly after tents are put up. That is all._" The teacher said, and she went to her own little area to put up her tent, as all the students went to their designated areas to camp.

"Sango, shall we be partners?" Kagome asked her. Sango nodded, and they both headed out to their area.

After the tents were all out up, all the students gathered around the picnic tables to gather their food. The teachers had roasted them in grills and giving them out. The food, however, was not fairly dealed. As many people got burnt crisps and some people got large amounts of cooked delight.

Kagome was one who was not so lucky. "Ugh…" Kagome mumbled as she opened her lunch, which was grilled and burnt so badly that the food had stuck to the tin foil it was wrapped in. There was nothing in there at all. Kagome closed up her lunch and walked up the hill to a bench up top. From there, she could see everything. A lot of students wandered farther.

"Kagome…? Are you feeling alright?" Sango asked as she reached up top and sat on the bench next to her.

"Yeah…" Kagome replied. She was looking far into the distance for a certain someone.

"Kagome… Are you sure? You look out of it all the time…" Sango said in concern.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kagome said in reply. She still had her eyes looking distant. She spotted Inuyasha, but for a split second, he had disappeared. "I need some…help. I guess. If you don't tell anyone?"

"Sure…I won't tell anyone." Sango replied.

"Yes, yes! Please do tell." Miroku interrupted.

"Miroku…" Sango shook her head in disapproval. Miroku just smirked.

"Aww…You know, you look as beautiful as always. Even more beautiful…" Miroku said, and he sat a little too close to Sango on the bench.

"Miroku…" Sango blushed, but it didn't fool her.

"Miroku! _Oi_ Hey!" A voice yelled out from the forest. "Oh, hey Sango. Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said. He was wearing his red hoody as always, and his long white hair flowed in the wind.

"Hi…" Kagome replied, and she covered her mouth with her hoody sleeve and blushed. 'I'm such a retard. I must look like one. Spacing out all the time.' She thought, and shook her head at herself.

"Come on Miroku…remember?" Inuyasha recalled to him.

"Ah, yes. My darling Sango, I must go." Miroku said dramatically. He joined Inuyasha and they walked further up the hill.

"I can't help it but…" Sango started to say, but shushed up. "Hehe, I almost said something foolish."

"You can tell me." Kagome replied. "I was going to ask you something anyway." Kagome said.

"I think I like Miroku." Sango said. "Hehe, silly, isn't it? No…I'm being truthful. He cheers me up so much, even if he is a lecherous pervert." She edged around in her seat, looking around in fear if someone heard her.

"Well, if you like him that much, then you should ask him out or something." Kagome replied. 'That's right…' Kagome thought. 'If I like Inuyasha that much, then I should ask him out. I know I won't. And he'd reject me. I'm such a hypocrite. A hypocrite!'

"Yeah…I might do that. Thanks, Kagome. But you know…I can't really see him being loyal. Anyhow, what were you going to tell me?" Sango asked. She took the last bite from her lunch and closed up the tin foil it was all wrapped in, rolling it into a ball.

"It's nothing, really. I was going to ask for some help but…I figured it out." Kagome replied, and she looked away. 'How can I be such a hypocrite?" She shouted at herself in her mind. "Let's get back to camp." Kagome said, and they started down the picnic tables, where students were throwing away what was left of their lunch.

It was getting quite dark. The bright blue sky darkened in shades of dark blue and crimson shades of orange, and yellow shone in the far east. Soon enough, night fell.

"Hey, Kagome, I have to go. To the restroom." Sango told her, as they were unrolling their sleeping bags and putting on their pajamas. Sango could not go alone, for there was a camp rule that no one may wander off alone. They must be partnered.

"Sure…" Kagome said tiredly, and she yawned. They unzipped the tent and started walking up towards the bathrooms.

'Fifty steps west, then…ten steps north…' Sango thought, counting the steps she took. Kagome groggily followed her.

"There it is…" Kagome pointed and yawned. It was an old dirty stall, and inside were the typical sinks and stalls, but they were filthy. Kagome spotted a daddy long legs crawling up the wall, but regardless of the bugs and cobwebs, she leaned against the wall and fell half asleep.

"Kagome…you can go back to camp if you want to. I can find my way back." Sango said from the stall.

"Are…you…" Kagome yawned. "…sure?" Kagome sank down the way to the floor.

"Go on. You are dead tired." Sango replied.

Taking her offer, Kagome walked out the stall. "Fifty steps west, then…ten steps north…" She mumbled. 'That was how to get back to the girls camp. 1…2…3…4…' She counted her steps in her head. But it really wasn't. That was how to get to the bathroom from the camp. Getting back to the girls camp from the bathroom was the complete opposite. Curse groggy thoughts.

And soon, Kagome found herself in the middle of nowhere. "Isn't…this the camp?" Kagome asked, looking around. Trees were all around her. "There it is…" Kagome mumbled, as she saw a campfire and heard voices. But the voices she heard were not female voices. Kagome took no notice. She walked to "her" tent and unzipped it, kicked off her shoes, pulled off her nightshirt and fell asleep in "her" sleeping bag.

"Warm…" She mumbled in her sleep. The sleeping bag was warm. Kagome assumed it was the tent heater, but, no, it wasn't.

* * *

Miroku unzipped the tent. "Inuyasha…Brush your teeth." He mumbled. "Inuyasha. Brush your…" Miroku took notice that the size of Inuyasha's sleeping bag had doubled. Long black hair rested on the end. 

"But its not the new moon…" Miroku mumbled, sticking his head out of the tent to look at the moon. 'That's funny…' Miroku thought, and he flipped Inuyasha's sleeping bag over. Inuyasha's long white hair was spotted. "Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted groggily, and he unzipped the sleeping bag, only to find a half naked girl and a shirtless half demon.

"Wow…I wouldn't have even gone this far." Miroku stood up.

"Man…Miroku, what the hell do you want?" Inuyasha said agitated and tired. He sat up in his sleeping bag.

"You are my new role model. I wish to be like you, Inuyasha. I only wish you grabbed Sango too, for me." Miroku smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha said, rubbing his eyes to adapt to the lamp outside the tent. Miroku simply pointed down to Inuyasha's sleeping bag.

* * *

"How the hell did she get here!" Inuyasha yelled in a whisper. At this point, the both of them were standing, fully adjusted to the bright lamp outside the tent, but sounds had ceased. Everyone was probably sleeping. 

"I don't know. I just got here form brushing my teeth to wake you up." Miroku replied, still laughing at Inuyasha.

"Is this some kind of joke! Cause it's not funny!" Inuyasha yelled in a whisper. He wiped his nose from a nose bleed. Miroku was doing the same, but it was because Inuyasha had punched him in the nose a few minutes ago.

"Mmm…" Kagome mumbled in her sleep. Inuyasha and Miroku froze. "Inuyasha…" She sat up and reached for him, but went back to sleep.

"That was close." Miroku said. "She obviously has the hots for you. Look. Maybe she walked up here herself."

"Why the hell would she do that?" Inuyasha replied.

"She mumbled your name in her sleep. And reached for you. Duh." Miroku said, slapping his hand to his forehead in sarcasm.

"Look. We have to get her back to her tent." Inuyasha muttered, wiping his nose.

"Well, do it yourself. I'm going to sleep." Miroku replied.

"You're coming with me." Inuyasha ordered.

"No I'm not." Miroku replied, lying in his sleeping bag.

Inuyasha knew Miroku was stubborn. And there was nothing he could do at the night in a camp. "…Sango's in her tent."

"Sango? Well then, let's go, quickly, snap to it." Miroku replied, waking up instantly.

* * *

"The camp moderators check every tent for attendance at 11p.m. Its 10:45p.m. We have to hurry." Miroku said. Inuyasha held Kagome, covering her front with her nightshirt. She was wearing a bra, but it was still the same. 

"Where is it from the bathrooms?" Inuyasha asked as they both rushed out into the forest in what they thought was the direction of the girls' camp.

"Here we are. Which one is her tent?" Miroku asked as they spotted a lamp.

"It's where the lamp is. Like ours." Inuyasha replied. His eyes were wide open, lack of sleep eyes.

"We have to be careful. The teacher's tent is close by…" Miroku thought, and they raced to the tent by the lamp. Their shadows danced across the other tents, but they finally reached their destination. Miroku unzipped the tent. "Sango…" He whispered seductively.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha whispered. He set Kagome down in her sleeping bag. "Come on, let's go!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku turned in whine, but Inuyasha bopped him on the head and they both rushed off into the forest.

* * *

"My god… I had the strangest dream." Kagome muttered as she rolled over in her bed. It was daylight, and voices were heard outside the tent. 

"Kagome… Where were you last night?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean? I walked here." Kagome said and yawned n reply.

"A dream?" Sango asked.

"Oh…its nothing." Kagome replied. Kagome thought it was a dream, but no, it was really reality. She didn't know that. And she will never find out… For Miroku sworn he would not tell a soul, and Inuyasha was too shy and ashamed to mention it anyway.


	4. Walk Into Trees Part 1

**Date:** February 29, 2005 

**Note:** Here is the fourth installment. Wow, 25 reviews in one day. Compared to that, my other fanfix are really sad. I'm sorry about the dream thing in the last chapter. I know it irritated some of you to know that it was real but Kagome didn't know so.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Walk Into Trees Part 1**  
The last day of the science camping trip. Kagome goes hiking alone, despite all the camp rules. She meets someone.

* * *

"Last day…" Kagome moans in her sleep. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to the ever brightening sunrise. She looked at her watch. '5:30a.m…. That early…?' Kagome thought, and she was astounded on how awake she was. She had a perfect sleep. And normally she was one of the last ones to wake up on this camp.

Today was the last day of the camp. After some activities and lunch, everyone will be cleaning up their tents and going home. Kagome really didn't want to return home, but she didn't mind. It was fun, although she felt awful about missing school.

And for some reason Kagome could not fall back asleep. So she laid in bed, thinking about what had happened. Especially that odd dream.

'I was sleeping…and then I woke up. I saw him in front of me… He was shirtless.' Kagome felt queasy. What if that was not just it? What if the dream had more in it, she just couldn't remember? 'I'll just ignore it…' Kagome thought. She couldn't bear the fact that she dreamt of her crush half naked. She decided not to tell anyone. Imagine if her mother and grandfather found out! Kagome was suddenly glad that no one in the world could read the minds of other people. She wouldn't be able to stand the humiliation.

'Only a few minutes passed…' Kagome thought, looking back at her watch. She could not sleep, so she decided to get up. She changed into her clothes and placed her night clothes away in her bag. Kagome unzipped the tent and stretched in the early morning. It was really a nice morning, not to cold, but just cool enough to be outside.

"What a nice morning…" Kagome said in a _genki_ mood. She looked toward the north, where the trees thickened and the boys' camp was located. The trees were beautiful. Kagome couldn't resist walking farther into the forest; it was like…it was calling to her; pulling her toward its green aura.

Kagome didn't bother with the rules. She just started walking ahead, deeper and deeper into the trees. Soon she was unable to see her camp, but she just kept walking. Finally she ended up at a beautiful grassy spot, and even though trees were all around her, there was a clearing. Out that clearing was the beautiful outstretches of land. Kagome spotted a few horses running.

"This really is the countryside of Japan. The part of Japan no one really notices." Kagome said and stood there for a few silent moments.

"It's so beautiful…" Kagome stared out in awe.

"Isn't it?" A voice was heard behind her. Kagome quickly flipped around.

"Gosh…you scared me…" Kagome said, blushing a bit. She looked upon a really handsome guy; he had long brown hair that cut down to his shoulders, yet in a pony tail and with striking blue eyes.

"I come down here all the time. My parents own this land." The guy said, staring far into the clearing.

"Um…" Kagome said shyly. 'Who was this guy?' She thought.

"Oh…I'm Kouga." The guy, obviously named Kouga, replied. "You are…?"

"I'm…Kagome. I'm a girl from the camp out downhill." Kagome replied. 'At least I think downhill…' Kagome thought, and she bit her lip. "I…I should get back down there." This Kouga was handsome, but something about him just didn't seem right to Kagome. Uncomfortable, she looked upon the clearing one last time and started back.

"Going so soon? We don't know enough about each other yet…" Kouga said, grinning. Kagome stopped and looked back at him. Kouga turned back to her from the clearing. "You're really beautiful." He said calmly, still smiling devilishly.

"I…" Kagome was flattered. She really was. Taken aback, but flattered. She couldn't help but draw closer to him, no matter how bad his aura seemed.

"Kagome… Must you leave?" Kouga asked, turning back towards the clearing and then back at her. He took her arms and pulled her closer. "I believe in love at first sight."

Kagome kept staring into his eyes. It hypnotized her. She heard a rustle in the leaves behind her, but she took no notice. She was drawn closer and closer, until their faces were inches apart.

"I…" Kagome said in a daze. Their faces were so close; from far away they looked like they were kissing.

"Get away from her."

* * *

**Note:** Ooh, a cliffie. Cliffhangers are so evil. I was just going to continue, but I just wanted to torture you readers. I'm evil like that. The suddenshout isn't who you think… 


	5. Walk Into Trees Part 2

**Date Written:** March 2, 2005 

**Notes:** I just realized that there is no '29' in February. So the chapter four was labeled wrong. Oh well. I am so sorry about the cliffie. I just could not resist. But you get this really long chappie here. - At least you can expect a chapter from me everyday; I'm on a roll. This is the most popular fanfic I have yet. And I thank all you readers for that. I really do. By the way, it isn't Inuyasha. Be surprised, this isn't like one of the typical Inuyasha fix where Kagome always gets saved.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Walk Into Trees Part 2**  
Continuation of Part 1. The last day of the science camping trip. Kagome goes hiking alone, despite all the camp rules. She meets someone.

* * *

"I said get away from her." The voce repeated. Both Kouga and Kagome flipped around to the direction of the voice. It was a girl. She had long hair and a purple clasp. She looked no older than Kagome.

"Ayame…" Kouga whispered, and he edged away from Kagome.

"Damn it, Kouga." Ayame said quietly, her jaw trembling. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "You always do this to me. How can our engagement ever last? Well, I won't let you hurt anyone else."

At this point, Kagome fell to her knees. She had a blank expression on her face and fell to her side. She laid there with her eyes blank. Her face and skin were dead white, like all the blood and energy was sucked out of it.

"We aren't even engaged, Ayame! It's a curse brought down by our families."

"No, the curse is your possession. I don't know how you do it, Kouga..." Ayame said quietly. Soon, large tears just kept coming, rolling down her face faster and faster. "I won't let you hurt anyone else…but me, Kouga. I'll spare her the pain. I loved you, Kouga. And I can't back out, because I still do. You hurt me everyday, Kouga, but I can resist all the pain you've caused." Ayame screamed at him. She wiped her cheeks with her left arm.

"Ayame…" Kouga whispered, he stepped over Kagome and took the sobbing girl in his arms. "I…Ayame..." Kouga whispered gently. He held her. Ayame would be heart broken, near about suicide if Kouga didn't marry her. Kouga loved her, but he...he didn't know. "Let's go home…" Ayame whispered.

And they left Kagome. 'I can't…move…' Kagome thought as she saw the couple walking away. She was so tired. She closed her eyes. Kagome would die, laying there.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!" The camp shouted. It was nearly 5p.m., but Kagome wasn't spotted since morning. Sango was sitting on a bench, crying. Miroku was comforting her. "I can't believe it. Where is she?" She sobbed. The teacher walked up to Sango. 

"Are you sure that she wasn't in the tent when you woke up?" The teacher asked.

"She wasn't! I don't know. I woke up, and everyone was already awake so I assumed she already awoken." Sango shouted back in irritation. The teachers had asked her what happened many times. And each time, they asked the same questions.

"Are you sure?" The teacher asked again.

"Yes, she's fucking sure!" Inuyasha snapped. He looked away. At that the teacher left. And it was odd, he could be suspended for that. But the teacher was sorrowed and just walked away.

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. He had been occupied with an odd scent that tinged the air. He couldn't ignore it. It was just too strong.

"_Alright people! We will organize a search party!_" The teacher yelled out and got organized. Inuyasha didn't bother. He left into the forest.

* * *

'God…why didn't I watch her?' Inuyasha thought. He felt obligated to do so ever since that one night she was found in his tent. 

He kept following the strange scent, but it ended around the clearing.

"Kagome!" He shouted, running up to her and picking her up. "_Okirou!_ (Wake up!) Wake up, damn it!" Inuyasha shouted. He couldn't help to think that he had to protect her. She was a depressed junior, after all, the youngest in the whole class. And ever since that night…he couldn't stop thinking about her. And now Inuyasha feared she was dead.

She looked so calm and peacefully asleep… Her lips were so soft and her face so elegant. He drew his face closer to hers. He couldn't help it. He kissed her. He had to do it.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome said as she opened her eyes slowly. "Where…?" Kagome paused. "How…? Tired…" Kagome said, and she closed her eyes. Inuyasha held her.

* * *

"You found her, Inuyasha." Miroku muttered. "I knew there was something going on between you too." Miroku moved a branch out of his face and walked to their side. The leaves crunched at his feet. 

"It's not like that. I just smelt her." Inuyasha replied, glaring at him slightly.

"Are you sure? Well, Kikyo's not going to be too happy." Miroku told him. More sounds of rustling, crunching leaves was heard.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. His eyes widened and he got up, pushing Miroku to Kagome.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" A slender girl yelled out. Her face brightened when she spotted Inuyasha's face.

"Kikyo! I'm glad you are here." Inuyasha smiled. He took her in her arms and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Is that girl okay?" Kikyo asked, looking back down at Kagome.

"She's fine." Inuyasha replied. "Come on, let's go gather the others." Inuyasha said, and he and Kikyo left the clearing with Miroku carrying an almost dead Kagome.

* * *

A few hours passed, and Kagome had recovered. But she felt awful, so jealous. Inuyasha was chatting with Kikyo a few yards away. He didn't even say anything to her after she woke up. 'I'll never be someone like Kikyo.' Kagome moped. But everyone around her was glad she was alive. And the land owners were apologetic about her…life-death experience. They invited Kagome and her friends to their guest cabin. Kagome brought along Sango, Miroku, and of course Inuyasha. Kikyo tagged along. 

In the house, Kagome looked around the living room as she waited for the hosts to return; they had gone to get drinks. All was silent in the living room.

"Kagome, shouldn't you be sitting down?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head and said she was okay. Kagome looked at the portraits on the fireplace mantel. There were photos of camp trips, hunting trips, and then one picture dropped her guard. A chill ran down her face.

"It's them!" Kagome pointed. "I saw him! He was the one who seduced me!" Kagome pointed at the picture of a couple on their wedding day; Kouga and Ayame. She pointed to Kouga up close.

A loud clatter was heard. Everyone flipped to the direction of the sound.

"It's not possible." The owner's wife said, her lip trembling awfully. "Kouga and Ayame…" The wife sobbed.

"They've been long dead."

A frightening chill ran down Kagome's back.

* * *

**Note:** I know, the AyamexKouga thing was something of their own problems. But I needed some drama. And the storyline needed to move. Really, it did. I hope you enjoyed the fluff. I know, how could Inuyasha just leave Kagome at the sight of Kikyo! But if he didn't, the storyline wouldn't suspense, you know? 

**Random:** I love the songs Comfortably Numb, Hey You, Brain Damage, and Speak To Me – Breathe by Pink Floyd. I'm addicted. O.o Really, I am. I so want the digitally remastered Dark Side Of The Moon album. I am currently obsessed with the manga of Hana-Kimi, so sorry if it sorta sounds…fluffy.


	6. Deadly Crush

**Date Written:** March 3, 2005 

**Notes:** I know a lot of you 'never saw that coming' and etc on the last chapter. Don't worry…Kouga fans…Don't worry. Yesh, I suppose Kouga is the antagonist, **My Name Is Yet To Be Found**, I mean, I have plans for him to be the antagonist. You didn't hear it from me though. **Kikyo-The-Walnut**, I don't like Kouga very much either, so that's why he is the antagonist. Everyone, I know that voice wasn't who you expected. But yesh, it was Ayame, not Inuyasha. That twisted things a bit.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Deadly Crush**  
Kagome couldn't stand the fact that Inuyasha was infatuated with Kikyo. But she could do nothing about it. And then she saw him…again.

* * *

'So Kouga commit suicide feeling guilty when Ayame died falling out a tree in that same clearing. And it was cleared.' Kagome thought sadly. She didn't really feel sad for Kouga though, he scared her quite a bit. And yet Kagome thought that the land owners were hiding something when they ushered her and the others out of the house. 

'And now everyone thinks I'm a mental freak. Great, I'm depressed, obsessed, and mental. Things can't go any worse.' Kagome thought bitterly. But things did go worse. Ever since that day Inuyasha had avoided all eye contact with her. He treated her as if she never existed. But he now constantly ditched class just to see Kikyo.

Kagome remembered seeing Kikyo. Actually, she thought she was staring at an older version of herself; they looked so alike. Even Miroku had told her so. And now she waited for this dreaded class to end. Science wasn't very interesting when Kagome could no longer listen to Inuyasha's voice or see his arrogant looking face. He was quite rude, but he was nice to her. Fortunately, he was here today, for the first time in a week. Unfortunately, Kikyo was here too, for she had no class. Inuyasha paid no attention to anything else but her.

Kagome still pondered about that day she was found in the forest, the clearing. She dreamt that Inuyasha had kissed her. That was when she woke up and Inuyasha was holding her. It was funny, almost real, but Inuyasha wasn't the type of person who would cheat on Kikyo. He was infatuated with her. Or was he…? All Kagome knew, was that she was a tad bit jealous. She gave up, but a little part of her didn't.

"Kagome, wake up." The teacher said, and shone a light in Kagome's face. Kagome was so out of the science conversation. It was her turn to read, but she never answered.

"Um, I'm…sorry." Kagome mumbled in embarrassment. She started to read the words out of the book.

After a while, she spaced out again; she was zoned. She decided to continue a day dream she had a few weeks ago. She was stuck in a guys' bathroom with Inuyasha himself… But she just couldn't do it. She couldn't daydream about him when he was flirting with Kikyo. And the way he just left her in the forest when Kikyo arrived…it angered her so much that she felt like her heart was imploding. She set her head down on her desk.

"Feel that?" A voice asked "Your heart…feels funny. Odd, strange, all those weird feelings rushing through."

"Huh?" Kagome turned around to the sound of the voice, at the empty seat behind her. But it was not empty. A guy sat in it. Kagome had seen the guy before. It was Kouga.

"But…you are dead!" Kagome shouted at him. She was scared, very scared indeed.

"Don't believe it. Kagome…ever since I saw you in the clearing…" Kouga started to say; he moved his hand through his hair as if it was hard to say it, but he was as clear as a glass people have walked into. "I want you to…be my bride?"

"Kouga…I…" Kagome stuttered out, and sucked in tears of fear. "You're dead. That's that. Your bride is that girl, Ayame. Find her." Kagome tried to say calmly, as stern as possible. She wanted out of this; she wanted to wake from this dream that was ever so real.

"I will visit you when your sub-conscience lies awake…" Kouga said, winking.

Suddenly the school bell rang and Kagome waked up with a jerk. Her heart was beating quite fast and her palms were sweaty. Something bopped her head. Kagome looked to its direction, but only heard the muffled voices of students in the halls.

"Are you okay, Kagome? You were twitching in your sleep." Sango asked, standing above Kagome in the almost empty classroom. She held her books to her chest.

"Um, yeah…" Kagome replied.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the classroom and turned around a corner. She bumped into a couple kissing each other. Talk about PDA. Twisting her face in disgust, she apologized and rushed by. A hand tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Kagome, its okay." Inuyasha smiled, waving bye to his girl friend Kikyo. He had an nasty hickey on his neck.

"You know that gives you aneurisms? But its okay, because they aren't painful, you just die." Kagome muttered coldly. To be honest, she was just a little bit jealous.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha replied in a sad awe. Kagome turned around and resumed walking. At that point Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and turned her around by force. She opened her mouth in shock.

"Don't..." Inuyasha started to say, but he didn't finish. He turned around and left. Kagome stood there in bewilderment. 'What was that about?' She thought, and walked to her next class.

* * *

Kagome sat in her desk and squirmed. She started walking to the next desk where the work sheets she had to retrieve were placed, and she picked each one up, slowly. She was out of it. She wanted to know what Inuyasha meant when he spoke to her. She worked on each work sheet slowly, wondering what Inuyasha was trying to say. 

"Two minutes before the bell. You all are released early." The teacher said, and she walked out of the classroom with her teacher supplies. Most of the students followed her. Kagome walked out into the court yard of the school. It was a nice place she often visited and waited at for her friends. Unfortunately, sometimes it reeked of smoke because ditching smokers liked to smoke there, and they weren't caught. Kagome sighed.

"Kagome…" A voice said behind her.

It was Inuyasha. He was leaning along the wall, lighter flipping back in forth in flames. His long white hair flowed in the wind, his face turned away.

"I can't believe you…you smoke?" Kagome said, sorrowed and angry.

"No…" Inuyasha replied slowly. He turned his face toward her. "I just collect lighters." Inuyasha pulled out several colorful lighters out of his pocket. He picked an alien designed one and flipped it, showing green flame. "You shouldn't assume, Kagome. Cigs blacken my hair." He put the lighters away. A moment of silence.

"What were you saying earlier?" Kagome said, breaking the silence.

"Don't…don't listen to Kouga." Inuyasha said, and he starting walking away. "Even in your dreams…" Inuyasha added, and turned around one last time. He touched his lips to hers and walked away. Kagome stood there in shock and amazement.


	7. Highway 666

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. 

**Date Written:** March 6, 2005

**Notes:** Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I know I fell behind on writing chapters. I've been studying and actually doing schoolwork, amazingly. **Banana Rum**, and everyone else who does not know, PDA is 'Public Display of Affection', which is technically kissing, hugging, holding hands in public. A hickey is when someone sucks on your skin and it makes it red because the blood vessels burst. And aneurisms are like brain attacks and you just die. **Everyone**, Inuyasha know that Kouga is there because of his nose. Hehehe… Remember that 'odd' smell in the fifth chappie he smelt? You'll see why he knows Kouga soon enough.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Highway 666**  
The six friends took the long way home. And death had to visit. Or at least the glass.

* * *

"What was he doing!" Kagome panicked. She covered her face and tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying, she was just so surprised, so shocked. 

"Kagome…? Are you okay?" A young freshman asked, walking by. He stopped and looked around for anyone else.

"Oh…" Kagome said surprised and a bit embarrassed. "I…its nothing, really!" Kagome smiled at the freshman, wiping the tears from her face with her right arm. He was Shippo. His orange-red hair was tied in a pony tail and he had a poofy orange-red tail.

Kagome sometimes stared at him. She thought he was so lucky to be a demon also, a fox demon. And she wished to be a demon too, because they had no fear. She was proved wrong when Shippo sometimes hid and cowered from other freshman and upperclassmen. But she still wished to be demon too.

'What a silly idea…' She thought when she remembered again. "Shippo, have you seen Sango lately?" Kagome asked him, regaining her face.

"You mean that senior? She's with that guy Miroku." Shippo replied, turning his head as he did so. He spotted the both of them and pointed. "There they are!"

"Hey!" Sango shouted out. Both Miroku and Sango stood there together. Miroku patted Shippo and Kagome's heads.

"Hey, don't treat me like a kid!" Shippo objected, and Kagome smiled. She thought the same way, but she didn't care much.

"Guess what…" Sango started, but Miroku interrupted.

"I'll be at my car. I'll drop you two off?" Miroku asked, and eyed Shippo. "Three?" He added. All three of them nodded. "I'll drive over."

"I'll come with you!" Shippo added. The both of them went off.

"Anyhow…" Sango continued. She started thinking of what she was going to say. "Ah, yes, Miroku asked me out!" Sango replied happily.

"Aww, that's great!" Kagome replied. She edged around in the dirt. She lowered her eyes and went quiet. Kagome was a little jealous, but not of Miroku, of Inuyasha. And she couldn't help but wonder if everything that had happened was a dream or not.

"Kagome…are you okay?" Sango asked. The both of them had started walking to the curb where Miroku was supposed to drive up and pick them up.

"Oh…yeah, I'm fine!" Kagome quickly smiled. 'That kiss. Was it real, or was it a dream?' Kagome thought. A black Mercedes pulled up, and the tainted window of the passenger's seat rolled down.

"Hey, hop in." Miroku shouted out from the driver's seat. Sango opened the passenger's seat door and stepped in. Kagome opened the back door.

"Oh…hi." Inuyasha said unexpectedly in the back seat. Shippo, Kikyo, and he were all sitting there; Inuyasha at her side, and Kikyo in the middle, Shippo on the driver's side. Kagome squeezed in next to Inuyasha and shut the door. There were no more seat belts left. So Kagome sat in silence and the conversation they had been having resumed.

"So this freaky man came up to me and tried to kiss me. I slapped him, oh my gosh, it was fucking scary!" Kikyo added. She shuddered, almost teary but not. Inuyasha rubbed her shoulders.

Kagome looked away. She thought for a few moments that Inuyasha had really kissed her, but now she knew she was dreaming it. Along with the Kouga thing. She had to be dreaming it. Of course she was, it was all a double dream. Then how'd she end up at the wall after school…? 'It wasn't a double dream, it was a dream in class and a day dream after school.' Kagome thought. She shook her head at herself and looked out the window, which was dark tinted.

"There's a traffic jam on highway 44 so I will be taking the long way, highway 666." Miroku muttered, his hands on the steering wheel.

"Do people really crash on this highway more often than anywhere else?" Sango asked. "After all, it's the devil's numbers." She added, shuddering at the thought of getting in a car accident.

"That's all bullshit." Inuyasha replied. He smirked and snickered at the shuddering girl and freshman fox demon.

"Don't take things so lightly." Kagome replied.

There was a long silence after that statement. Kagome supposed it scared them, but she didn't mean it. It was just a legend, an old folks tale to scare teenage drivers who took the long way home. Or was it…?

**"_Vrrooooom_"**A car zoomed by, almost hitting Miroku's Mercedes. His car skidded to the side, but he regained his control again. The car that almost hit him seemed to vanish.

"What the hell! What was his problem?" Miroku exclaimed, angrily. He tensed his grip on the steering wheel and wrinkled his face, a stern look, serious. Miroku was serious about his driving and his car.

More cars were racing by, quite quickly, and quite close to the car. Abrupt loud sounds of threats of racing engines and angry drivers honks. But no one was angry. Suddenly a car honked and speeded by, a little too close to the car, and the black Mercedes swerved.

"Kyaaaaa!" A girl screamed.

Kagome dove head first out the window. It shattered, the glass splints flying everywhere, implanting themselves into flesh.

"Kagome!" A male voice shouted.

Kagome landed on a grassy curb a few meters from the black car. Blood was spilling down her face, a gash from the glass pieces cut her. Kagome reached her hand up and touched the gash. She felt pointy glass pieces and cried out in agony and pain. She closed her eyes in shock and fear.

Then she felt herself being picked up, and she opened her eyes. 'Inuyasha…?' She thought when she saw herself in his arms. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Notes:** Holy crap, my lip started bleeding. It was feeling funny and numb, so I was like 'whatever' and then I looked in the mirror, and it was bleeding… Its cut…like someone took a knife and sliced it… Where'd it come from?  
I know nothing about cars. So if there is no such thing as a black Mercedes, or even a Mercedes at all, please let me know and ignore it. And if 6 people cannot even fit into a Mercedes, I apologize for my lack of knowledge of cars.  
Also, the '**666**' thing. I heard about it when I watched this one movie…I forgot what it was called, but they all died in the end. It was about this devil child…anyhow. I apologize if it offends anyone. I really do.  
Now, there is a lesson. Wear your seat belt, and don't drink and drive, and don't be a reckless teenager! 


	8. Threat

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. 

**Date Written:** March 7, 2005

**Notes:** Eek. Oh yesh, about the phone number, I made it up on the dot. Don't try calling it, 'kay? That would suck. All I remember are that Japanese phone numbers are long. Real long. **Mila2504**, so many questions! Tis okay, you will know in this chapter. Sorta. **MoonGodess2**, everyone tells me I'm evil. In reality too! **Banana Rum**, holy crap, thank you so much. You are the best editor and proofreader. Wow. Everyone visit and read **Banana Rum**'s fanfix! Thanx, I fixed those mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Threat**  
The six friends took the long way home. And death had to visit. Kagome found herself lying in a hospital bed. Or was she? Either way, she was not threatened. Not only by Kouga's harassment, but Ayame's reasoning itself.

* * *

"Argmmm…" Kagome moaned. She opened her eyes slowly and examined the area. She was in a white room, lying in a white bed. The shades were pulled over the window, and the room was dark, but it was all really bright to her, so she closed her eyes.

"Give her some fucking painkillers!" She heard a masculine voice shout out.

"I'm sorry, we can't do that without her parents consent…" Another voice replied.

'What had happened?' Oh yeah, she remembered. They were in Miroku's Mercedes and driving on highway 666… 'What about the others!' She thought, and she turned her head slightly towards the voices, but a sharp pain shot through her face and neck, and she yelled out, "**Arghh**" and turned back.

"Kagome!" The first voice shouted out and a tall figure rushed at her side. "You feel any pain? Hang in there." The voice told her. Kagome reopened her eyes. She looked up into golden light copper colored eyes.

"Inuyasha…?" She asked, and she looked around with her eyes. He had his right arm in a cast, in a sling over his shoulder. But Kagome realized that Inuyasha was carrying her. 'Was that real?' She thought. 'Of course not.' She thought.

"I carried you to a car that stopped to help us." Inuyasha said, sliding back into a chair by her bedside.

'It was real? He risked his pain…?' Kagome thought, and tried to move her neck so she could look into his face. "Your…arm…?" She asked weakly.

"It's broken." Inuyasha replied. The doctor and nurse came in.

"What's your name?" The doctor asked her.

"Kagome…Higurashi…" Kagome replied weakly. All this talking had taken a lot out of her, although it wasn't her fault. Her jaw felt numb, but her head and neck still felt the same. In pain.

"Kagome. We've cleaned you up and given you our highest permitted painkiller. It has numbed your jaw, as we can tell from your speak. We cannot give you anything stronger without your parents consent. Would you tell us your parent's work phone number? Or home phone?" The doctor added. He had a cold sense to him, like he didn't care what happened to Kagome or not.

"555…" Kagome tried to say, but all she said was sounds of gargling; she could no longer speak. Her eyes showed weakness and she looked at Inuyasha.

"555-472-8078." Inuyasha finished. He looked away from Kagome, and Kagome wondered how he knew her phone number. The doctor jotted it down and left the room, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

It was silent for a little while, and Kagome looked away. "How did you know about Kouga?" She inquired quietly.

"…I just want to protect you." Inuyasha paused, and kept silent and turned his head to the side, hiding his face and the thoughts that might have shown up on his face. He shook his head. He looked back at her. "Not how, but why?" He asked abruptly, and he left the room.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted at him as loud as she could, and she cringed at the pain in her face. He kept on walking. 'What is up with him? Why is this happening to me?' She thought, yelling at herself in her thoughts. She closed her eyes to keep in tears.

"Kagome…" She heard a male voice say.

"Inuyasha?" She opened her eyes and asked out loud. She looked over to her side and saw Kouga sitting in a chair.

"No, its Kouga." Kouga smirked, frowning at the same time. He stood up and walked next to her, leaning his face closer to hers.

'This is a dream.' Kagome thought, and she stated it out loud. "This is a dream. Kouga, you are dead." Kouga frowned at the statement.

"I don't have to be. See, ever since you came to that spot, that clearing, I want to see you more. And I've left that haunting spot. And now we can be together." Kouga snickered.

"No. You are dead." Kagome shouted, trying to push him away with her hands, but she was too weak.

"You don't like that dog crap, do you?" He asked, and stood back up, shaking his head in disapproval. "You know you shouldn't, he's just a man-whore."

"Leave me alone. Stop bothering me." Kagome said quietly. Her eyes closed and tears ran down as they opened again.

"Leave her alone, Kouga. You lied again, for the last time. This girl is going to die." A feminine voice said.

"Ayame…" Kouga said, backing up. A soft worried look was in his eyes, and he grabbed her arm.

Ayame pulled away. She walked to Kagome's side. "I'm sorry. It's the only way to stop Kouga from bothering you. Your death." Ayame told her. "It's the only way from stopping him from bothering you." She repeated. "Rest in peace." She added coldly.

"You're just jealous, Ayame." Kouga told her. "Don't let jealousy do something you don't want to do." He looked at Ayame with pleading eyes. "Don't do this again."

'Again!' Kagome thought it shock and fear. If this happened before, there's no stopping Ayame. Kagome was dead afraid. She wished Inuyasha was there, by her side, fending for her. "Can't you both just leave me alone!" Kagome shouted out. At that, her heart was pacing quickly, sweat rolling down her face and neck. Her back heated up like a nightmare, and she woke up with chills. _Or did she wake up?_

* * *

"Kagome. Silly wench." Inuyasha said, pulling down one of Kagome's ears, almost allowing it to rip. 

"Wake up." Sango replied, giving Inuyasha a rude glare. Kikyo just snickered, and then tapped on Kagome's shoulder, stretching across Inuyasha so she could do so.

Kagome woke up abruptly, due to the pain in her ripping ear. "Huh…?" Kagome said, and she wiped her forehead. She observed her own surroundings. A old temple, and a small house porch parallel to the car door. "I am home?" She asked, rubbing her ear in irritation.

The whole gang just nodded, and Shippo had the door open, waiting for her to get out so he could hop back in. "Hurry up, I have to get to sleep!" Inuyasha muttered rudely. Kagome gave him a strange look and got out of the car. The car door closed, and Mercedes left.

'What was up with him?' Kagome thought. Inuyasha had never acted that way with her. He was just a senior that was in her class, that's all. _Why was he being so mean?_ She thought, puzzled. 'And when did I fall asleep? I remember…I was daydreaming… Could Kouga appear in daydreams?' Then the awful thought of Ayame's cold hearted words struck her.

* * *

**Note:** I'm so sorry if you didn't like the fact that the whole crash was a daydream. But you know, I needed some daydreams, because after all, this fanfic is called 'Kagome's Daydreams' and wasn't really going to have an actual plot. The Kouga thing wasn't even planned. Anyhow, I'm loving how this is turning out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! 


	9. Questions Answered

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. 

**Chapter Nine: Questions Answered  
**Kagome had to get some questions answered. And she did. With a price.

**Date:** March 24, 2005

**Notes: **I am so sorry. I have been so busy, and then I suddenly wanted to focus on cleaning up my site and tabling out the fanfic archive. Also, I've been reading other fanfics, which is sorta unplanned because there are so many and so lil time. **Mila2504**, no it's okay that you ask questions. And Kagome wasn't daydreaming about Kouga, she was daydreaming about a crash, and fell asleep in her dream and saw Kouga.

* * *

Kagome was sitting alone, at lunch, like she always had been. Only this time the three pesky "friends" she had weren't off at the mall. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. They were also juniors, like Kagome, but they tended to be gossipy, and Kagome could not stand how they pried into her life. If she had a life. Kagome shook her head at their sight. 

"Kagome! What are you doing here all alone? I'm sure that dude over there wants your company!" Ayumi said, reffering to another junior, one that had been watching her. The boy waved.

'Houjo…' Kagome thought, and she shuddered in her thoughts. She didn't like him at all. She felt that he was nosy, stalkerish, and he gave her too many gifts. And now he knew where she ate lunch at. Houjo stood up, and started walking toward Kagome.

"Here he comes. Let's leave Kagome and him alone! Tell us all about it later, kay Kagome?" Yuka said, and the three scampered off, but Kagome knew that they were actually spying on them some how.

"Hey, Kagome. Feel any better?" The boy said. His reached up to move back his short brown hair.

"What?" Kagome asked, and she thought about it. 'Feel any better? Oh yeah, last time I ditched him because I was "sick".' Kagome thought, and she murmured. "Yes…" She sat up.

"That's good. Hey, Kagome, umm…" The boy started out, but he couldn't find the right words to speak.

"Umm, Houjo-kun?" Kagome asked, adding the "kun" to his name, even though it made her feel like a fool. "I need to go…somewhere. To make up a test!" Kagome added, making up everything as she went. She stood up quickly with her backpack, picked up her books, and rushed off to the opposite direction of the classes without realizing it. Houjou cocked his head to the side in confusion and befuddlement.

* * *

'Now that he's gone.' Kagome thought, and she slowed down her speed and sighed. Houjou was nice and all, but Kagome didn't want anything to do with him. Not paying attention, Kagome looked upon the red-ness of a certain hoody. 'Inuyasha…' She thought, but she couldn't stop herself soon enough. The red hoody wearer and Kagome crashed into eachother, and soon Kaogme found herself on the floor, the books she carried scattered, looking upon Inuyasha.

"Watch where you are going!" Inuyasha shouted at her, and he scampered off. Miroku was following behind him, but he stopped when he saw Kagome, who was gathering her books.

"Hey. You okay?" The senior asked. His bright violet colored eyes looked at her with kindness. Kagome looked away.

"Why is Inuyasha like that?" She asked without thinking, and soon covered her mouth. Miroku chuckled.

"He's always like that. Hey, have you seen Sango around?" Miroku asked her, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"No…why are you two here?" Kagome asked, realizing that they all didn't share lunch.

"Ditching." Miroku smirked, and he walked away. The bell rang.

* * *

Kagome sighed. She was sitting in her science class but Inuyasha nor Miroku were there. And even though Sango didn't ditch, she wasn't there either. She put her head on her desk, listening to the boring mono-tone voice of her science teacher.

"Mrs. Takahashi, is this boy in your class?" Someone said at the doorway, and everyone looked up. It was a security guard, and he was holding Miroku at the cuff of his violet colored jacket. The teacher nodded, and she spoke with the security guard. Miroku just went to his seat, which was behind Kagome.

'Ooh…caught.' Kagome thought, and she watched him sit behind her. "Where's Inuyasha?" She whispered as the teacher and security guard were talking.

"He's outside still. He doesn't know I'm caught." Miroku whispered back. "If he's caught, he'll be suspended."

'He ditches too much. That's why he'll get suspended…' Kagome thought, and she shook her head.

"Hehe, if he gets caught, he'll suffer two months. Everyone will know its him whose ditching with those demon ears of his." Miroku added.

'Two months!' Kagome thought and her eyes widened. "I have to go warn him." She whispered suddenly. "I mean…" She added when she saw the strange look Miroku was giving her.

"You should. Look, the security guard is leaving." Miroku whispered, then closed his mouth when the teacher walked toward him.

"Miroku. Have you anything to say? You'll be serving detention in the hall Saturday." She told him. Kagome gulped. She pulled out her passbook and gave it to the teacher.

"Could I go to the…bathroom?" Kagome asked unsteadily. The teacher grumbled something and signed the passbook, and Kagome took it and rushed off.

* * *

'Where is he? I can't do this…' Kagome thought, holding her passbook. She turned back towards her science classroom and wondered if she should return. She shook her head. _Swish bing swish… _The security guard. 'Oh…if I'm caught…who cares anyway…' Kagome thought, and she walked quietly to the exit where Inuyasha kissed her.

'The last time I was there…was a few days ago. I haven't seen Kouga since.' Kagome thought, and she walked through the door, even though she knew there was a security camera watching.

"Inuyasha?" She asked out loud when she opened the door. She repeated his name several times. Perhaps maybe he could hear her with his demon ears, but after a moment, Kagome gave up. She looked up into the sky. It was a cold day and she rubbed her arms.

"What?" A voice suddenly asked, and Kagome jumped. She turned around suddenly.

"Inuyasha!" She said still startled. Inuyasha was leaning against the brick wall, flipping his lighter back and forth. His long white hair rustled softly through the wind.

"What is it?" Inuyasha repeated. He looked irritated.

"What is up with you?" Kagome asked him agitatedly. She meant to bring him back and or warn him, but his arrogance and change of personality just dazzled her mind and angered her.

"…" Inuyasha looked away, up towards the sky. "Has Kouga returned yet?"

"Wha…no. Inuyasha. How do you know about that?" Kagome asked astonished.

"Demon nose." Inuyasha said, pointing to his nose. "Its how I found you in the forest. I smell what's not right." Inuyasha said.

"But how do you know about Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Don't you fucking remember? That old couple told us in the house…" Inuyasha replied, but for some reason Kagome didn't believe he was telling her everything. She looked down at her feet.

"Why did you kiss me?" She mumbled.

"Oh that…I don't know. I know you like me." Inuyasha replied uneasily.

"I do not!" Kagome shouted. She felt her face heating up and turn several shades of red.

"Don't fucking lie, Kagome! I can smell it." Inuyasha shouted, and his ear perked up. Kagome wiped a small tear and looked at him puzzled when he clamped his hand over her mouth. "Security guard." He whispered, and he let go, running away with speed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered, and she ran up to the door from which she came out of. It was locked. Of course it was. It was always locked from the outside.

"Kagome Higurashi. I'd never thought you would be out here ditching. I'll be calling your parents. You will be spending some time with Miroku in Saturday detention. Come with me." The security guard ordered, and Kagome followed. She turned her head and spotted Inuyasha up in a tree.

'How dare he ditch me like that…' She thought and glared before turning back around.


	10. Detention

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. 

**Date:** April 5-15, 2005

**Notes: **PetsMart. I once went to a pet store and saw a puffy faced gold fish. It was so cute. **Kalliel**, ditto. I'd so be –terrified- if I got a detention. I'm a good student, overall. The worst I got was a warning of when I was throwing things at my friends down the stairs. **–eek- **Ideas came from…daydreaming. I tend to daydream about **-death or killings-**. No other people are in there, I just fend for myself. Then in this story, I added a dude: Inuyasha. And then, sometimes I get ideas from movies. Oh! Speaking of detention, I should go watch The Breakfast Club. **Mila2504**, I know, I agree. It's so evil. But you know, I can't have Inuyasha rescue her at everything.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Detention**

Kagome suffers the tales of detention. What she doesn't know is that the teacher tends to fall asleep. However, the escape is stalled when some demons decide against leaving.

* * *

'I can't believe that jerk!' Kagome thought angrily. It was Saturday morning, and Kagome was following the security guard to the detention room. She bit her lip so hard she felt as if it would bleed. She just couldn't believe Inuyasha had ditched her like that. And what he had said to her. "_I know you like me…_" That's not a reason to kiss someone! Kagome just wanted to run, but with the glances the security guard gave her every few seconds, she knew it wasn't possible. 

'Argh…I never get detentions! What did I do to deserve this?" Kagome thought angrily. It was Saturday, and she was at school, following a security guard. Yesterday she had explained to her family why she was really outside, but her mother told her to go to detention anyway. The security guard in front of her suddenly stopped, and Kagome barely stopped herself from crashing into her.

"We are here. Step inside this room." The security guard said coldly. Kagome stepped in slowly. She didn't know what kind of people went to detention, nor what to do at detention. The security guard closed the door and locked it.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice called out. It was Miroku. He was smiling as always, and his purple eyes glint in the light. With relief, Kagome sits in the desk next to him and puts her head down.

"This is awful." Kagome said calmly. But all she wanted to do was run away and cry. She couldn't bear the dirty looks her "friends" would give her, or what her parents would do afterwards. Of course, that was why she was a loner. But detention?

"Aw, it's not too bad." Miroku said. He crept up to her ear and whispered, "The teacher tends to fall asleep. We'll be out of here in no time!" Kagome sat up and looked at him, then around the whole room. Juroumaru, a demon she knew, smirked at her suggestively. She rolled her eyes.

'Just great.' She thought, and she covered her face to avoid other looks of other demons and people in the room. She knew some of them; they would bully her or flirt with her. Everyone reminded her of bad memories she had as a child. Miroku must have noticed all the suggestive looks everyone gave her, so he gave them all dirty looks.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. The sound of the name made Kagome shrivel up in anger.

"He ditched me." She replied coldly.

"Are you serious?" Miroku asked. Kagome glared at him. An old man suddenly cleared his throat.

"Detention begins. I will call your name. You answer "here". You will watch a video on the creation of the tectonic plates." The man says in a low monotone voice. "Miroku…" He started out.

"Here with pride!" Miroku said.

"Sexual harassment again, Miroku?" The teacher asked coldly. He crosses his arms in frustration.

"I wish." Miroku replied. The teacher rolled his eyes, shaking his head, and continued with the name role call. Last, he came across Kagome's name.

"Kagome…Higurashi." He said, and he narrowed his eyes at Kagome. Kagome felt many eyes look upon her.

"He…here." She murmured. She put her head down on her desk and tried to fall asleep. But thoughts of Inuyasha overruled all other thoughts in her mind.

'How could he do that to me? What a jerk!' She thought. She felt her face steaming up, and closed her eyes to keep out the tears. Even so, a warm tear dropped onto the desk, but she ignored it. Soon she heard the monotone voices of the video come on, and the lights dimmed. Ten minutes later, the class was silent, but only because they didn't want to wake up the teacher.

"You asleep?" Miroku asked. Kagome sat up and wiped her desk. She nodded. "The teacher is asleep. We can steal his key and get out of here." He whispered. He stood up and Kagome soon did so also. Juroumaru crept up to the teacher's desk and opened the drawer silently. But instead of taking the key, he closed it and raised his eyes to Kagome.

"You know…guys…Kagome is the only girl in here." He said suggestively. The others in the room smirked with him. Juroumaru's brother, Taigokumaru, raises a globe that was located in the room over the teacher's head.

"What are you doing?" Kagome shouted, but it was too late. Taigokumaru striked the teacher's head with the globe and knocked him out. Then Juroumaru walked towards Kagome. Miroku stood in front of her.

"Leave her alone, scum." He said.

"I thought you would be thrilled, after all, you being the most perverted here." Juroumaru replied. Miroku glared at him.

"I'm civil." He replied. Juroumaru's smile faded.

"Move." Juroumaru ordered. Miroku did not. "Move out of my way!" He shouted, and slugged his fist at Miroku's face. Miroku was pushed back, but he regained his place, wiping his bloodied lip. Juroumaru then took a nearby book, slamming it against Miroku's head. Miroku turned back, falling to the ground. Kagome watched him fall, then rose her eyes to Juroumaru.

"Leave me alone." She said, as calm as she could. She looked Juroumaru straight in the eye. She didn't want him to see her fear. Juroumaru smirked.

"Come on. It's okay." Juroumaru replied. Kagome looked towards her feet, unable to think straight. She felt Juroumaru eye her and come closer.

"Get away from me!" She shouted, and slapped Juroumaru right across the face. Juroumaru stood back, a little startled, but his look of astonishment soon turned to anger. He raised his hand and slapped her across her face. Kagome felt her face heat with the face print.

"How dare you?" She shouted, and she balled her hands into fists and started punching Juroumaru as hard as she could in the face. Juroumaru regained his post and grabbed her wrists.

"Don't do that, bitch!" He shouted, and smacked her again. This time she was slapped back, and she fell to her knees. Some of the demons behind Juroumaru snickered. Juroumaru advanced closer, and grabbed her chin. Blood from his lips splattered on her face. Shedding tears, she screamed.

"Don't touch her, fucker." A voice suddenly said. Everyone looked towards the sound. The door was open, and Inuyasha was standing in the doorway. The security guard behind him pushed him out of the way.

"What is going on here?" She shouted. Kagome felt immediate relief. Still shaky, she pushed Juroumaru out of the way and ran out of the room. She ran to the nearest open door and closed it. There, she pulled her knees to her chest and held them. She was so afraid. She couldn't hold it back. Her childhood was awful, and this whole incident triggered a nervous breakdown. Trembling, she let the tears roll down, but she didn't make a sound. She was too afraid, and she didn't want to see anyone.

'Why do these things always happen to me?' Kagome thought, and she wiped her tears with her sleeve. She couldn't be like this anymore. She has to be strong, and fend for herself. She hated being treated this way.

The door opened. "Kagome?" A voice said calmly. Kagome looked up, but when she saw who it was, Inuyasha, she turned her head.

"What do you want?" Kagome said coldly.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, and sat down in front of her. "…I'm sorry."

"You ditched me." Kagome replied coldly. She couldn't forgive him. She just couldn't.

"I came for you." He replied. Kagome looked back at him.

"But you're going to be suspended!" She said, surprised that he risked it.

"Nah, dummy. Today's Saturday, remember? I can't get suspended for coming to school on a Saturday." Inuyasha replied, and laughed at her.

Kagome looked away. She felt stupid. Her last statement made her an idiot, and she regretted even asking. Now Inuyasha knew that Kagome cared about him, and she hated it the fact.

"Look…" Inuyasha started to say, and he looked away. Kagome looked back at him.

"Don't bother to apologize." Kagome said coldly. Inuyasha looked back at her with an irritated look on his face.

"I wasn't going to!" He shouted, and walked out of the closet, slamming the door behind her. Kagome put her head down on her knees.

'Why do I always screw up like this…?' She thought, and let the tears stream down her face.


	11. Comfortably Numb

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. 

**Notes:** Thanks for telling me about the typo, **AkumaAmaeru22**. I'm so sorry I updated late last time. I've been so busy with school and stuff. And TerraNova testing is coming this week. But I'm sorry for the wait, **Mila2504**, I'm sorta disappointed in myself also, cause I told myself to update, and I wanted to, really, but I just had no time. **O.o**

**Random: Argh**! My mouse April left me presents and peed on me! Eww. And my dog Chita did something very very bad.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Comfortably Numb  
**Kikyo asks Kagome about Inuyasha's disappearance. Kagome did not wish to conflict with her, so she lied. However…that was the least of her problems.

* * *

It was once again the horrendous Monday. Kagome strutted off her bus, almost stumbling on the steps. Kagome couldn't bear to face Inuyasha in science. Not after what happened on Saturday. Not after what she told him. And not after he yelled at her.

But, all and all, she had to go to school, just like every other student, like a good girl. She hated the image that people thought of her. _The good student with straight As. _Lately she's been so out of it that her grades have dropped, and now she stresses to raise them once again. But she still didn't want to go to science.

"Hi!" A voice shouted. Kagome looked up, and saw Sango. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, concerned. Miroku had told her about the detention.

"Yeah…" Kagome replied. "See you later, 'kay?" Kagome said when Sango had stopped.

"Bye, be careful, Kagome." Sango said, and Kagome nodded. She pushed open the door to the girl's bathroom to look at her face. She knew it was puffy and swollen, because she felt her eyes act up. Rubbing them, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome flipped around. For a split second she thought she walked into the boy's bathroom, but she saw Kikyou, who she never spoke too.

"Hey, Kagome. I heard about what happened. I'm sorry." Kikyou said. Her tone seemed kind, but very bitchy, and Kagome was afraid of what she heard that happened between Inuyasha and her.

"Thanks." Kagome replied.

"Hey, I don't know if it's the right time to be asking you this, but do you think Inuyasha is cheating on me?" Kikyou asked. Kagome froze, but replied calmly and inconspicuously.

"I don't know, Kikyou." Kagome replied. Kikyou lowered her eyes, rubbed one, then looked back up again.

"He seems…distant lately. Like someone else was on his mind. And last Friday I was talking to him, and when I turned around he was gone. It just seemed a little weird, that's all." Kikyou replied. "Well, if someone is seducing him, then I will kill the both of them." She added, and smiled.

"…" Kagome nodded. She heard rumors of how bitchy and touch Kikyou was, and she didn't want to be caught in the middle. Just because she had a simple crush, all these awful things had happened.

"I should get going. Class and all." Kikyou smiled, and she left the bathroom. Kagome looked at her face once more, and then left to her class.

* * *

The bell rang, and Kagome left to her class after lunch. 

'Science…' She shuddered at the thought. She walked up the steps, late as usual. "…" Kagome had gotten really tired all of a sudden. She shook it off, but soon dozed off to sleep, falling on her knees, and tumbling down the stairs.

"Kagome, Kagome!" A voice shouted, and half asleep, Kagome felt someone strong pushing her back and forth. She slowly opened her eyes to meet bright brown ones.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. A hand supported her back, and she looked over to its direction to see that it was only coming from Kouga.

"Kouga!" She shouted, and stood up immediately. The blood rushed to her head, and she swung and grabbed onto the railing before she fell.

"Kagome!" Kouga rushed to her side before she fell completely. He put his arm around her waist to support her. Kagome looked up at him in disbelief and astonishment.

"How dare you?" She shouted, as she pushed Kouga's arm off her waist and backed up. "You have a wife!"

This time Kouga looked at her in astonishment. "I have no wife. Not yet, anyways. You mean Ayame? She's no wife of mine."

Kagome shook her head. "No. Kouga, you can't bother me anymore."

"But you at least like me…?" Kouga asked, grabbing her hands.

"What?" She shouted, yanking her hands away and dropping her wrists. "No. In fact, I don't like you at all."

"…" Kouga's enticing smile dropped to a disappointing one. "You like that dog brat, don't you?" Kagome's angered face turned to slight fear. Kouga was getting angry.

* * *

Inuyasha raised his nose in the air and sniffed. He smelled that odd smell. He knew who it was; he did. It was _him_. 

'Kouga…' He thought. He knew the awful wolf smell from anywhere. 'Kagome…' He thought, and concerned, he dove up to the door.

"Inuyasha! Where do you think you are going?" The science teacher shouted at him. Inuyasha ignored the words and dashed off towards the smell.

He followed it, and it led to stairs.

"Kagome!" He shouted as he saw Kagome's wilted body fallen into an awkward twist on the stairs. Her ankle was twisted, and Inuyasha leaped to her side and shook her. "Kagome!" He shouted once more, flipping her around.

* * *

"You like that dog, don't you?" Kouga's serious voice rose into a yell. Kagome quivered against the wall. She couldn't lie, but she couldn't admit. She just wanted everything to stop. 

Suddenly, Kagome's dream started to swirl. Kouga's voice faded, and swayed in tone as such a sick person would hear. Kagome lost balance and swayed to the side, hitting her head on the corner of a step, slitting her forehead. A tear streamed down her face.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, still shaking her. He stopped when he saw a small bloody line form across Kagome's forehead.

* * *

"…" Inuyasha didn't say anything when he found Kagome. She still hasn't fully awaken yet, and it worried him. If only he had been there sooner, he had thought, and he looked towards the sky out the window to keep himself from breaking apart and destructing everything around him. 

He was sitting at the hospital, in Kagome's room. She was sleeping on the bed next to him, and he was sitting on the window sill. Soon after he had taken her to the hospital, her family came to see her. He brother was crying, unknown of what happened, and her grandfather was worried, praying at her feet as he got there.

Her mother was looking at her face over the site of the bed. Her face was saddened, and she smiled slightly at Inuyasha to keep her spirits up.

"She's in the state of narcolepticsy, a condition in which someone is suddenly to fall asleep in the middle of their actions. There is currently no cure for this, however, we have medication she could take to resume her studies. For some reason, she isn't awaking…" The doctor said technically. Inuyasha glared at him. _All he cared about was money_, he thought, and turned his head back towards the outside.

'_Like something's pulling her in._' Inuyasha thought. "When will she wake up?" He asked silently. The doctor turned to him.

"Young man, I know you brought her in, but I'm not sure you have a right to be here." The doctor replied.

"When will she wake up?" Inuyasha shouted, turning back at him, eyes fiery.

The doctor stepped back. "In…its not certain… Perhaps in a few days. She's in the state of comatose at this moment."

'_Comatose?_'


	12. Comatose

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

**Date Written:** April 27, 2005

**Notes:** Thanks for reading. Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a while. I just couldn't write the part when…until now. Read read read. Review review review. Hehe. Anywho, hope you enjoy. If some of you may have not noticed, I've changed the title of this fanfic from "Kagome's Daydreams" to "Her Daydreams" Just in case it confuddled you. I always thought using their names in a title sort of made it n00bie.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Comatose**

Inuyasha was right. Something was pulling her in. But it wasn't something. It was some_one_.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. She was so alone. She looked around her, but all she could see was darkness. Kagome shivered. She was in a dark, cold room, with soft cold walls, and she didn't know how she got there. 

"Kagome…" A voice called out.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, glad to hear his voice. She jumped up and hugged the teenage hanyou.

"No, it's me, Kouga, honey." The voice replied back. Kagome stepped back, looking upon a devilish face. It was Kouga. He's eyes dazzled her into fear.

"Leave me alone. Get me out of here." She replied. Kouga shook his head.

"I can't. You are in coma."

'Coma?' Kagome gasped, and she slid to her knees, looking up in fear to Kouga, who was cornering her. _Closer…closer…_

* * *

"Mrs. Higurashi, we will need to be asking you a few questions about Kagome's health." The doctor told her. Kagome's mother looked up and nodded, rubbing Kagome's forehead with her hand. She, Kagome's grandpa, and Souta followed him out of the room. Inuyasha remained. 

"Kagome…" He whispered, bending over to kiss her on the forehead. He stood up rather quickly.

"Kouga!" He whispered loudly. He bent over to Kagome's ear. "Kouga. I know you're in there. Leave Kagome alone!" Inuyasha whispered loudly. Kagome didn't stir. Inuyasha knew he had to do something, but he did not know what. "Kagome…I'm coming…" He whispered.

Inuyasha sat back on the window sill, unsure of how to react to this happening. He couldn't imagine the torture Kagome was going through, stuck in her mind with Kouga. And he couldn't help but feel it was all his fault that this had happened to Kagome.

'Kagome…' He thought as he looked back over to her sleeping form. Her face looked so peaceful to him. Suddenly Kagome's eyelids jerked as if she had a bad dream.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, and he went over to her side. He didn't know what to do. She looked so helpless in a coma. He didn't want to leave her in there, before it was too late. 'Kagome…' He bent in to look at her face…closer he did so. Finally, his lips brushed against hers. He couldn't help it…he just…

* * *

"Inuyasha!" She cried out, as the young wolf demon cornered her into the wall. She crawled backwards, however, her hand sliced something sharp and she shot her hand back up, shouting out in pain. 

"He can't come here. Its only you and me, baby." Kouga replied. He placed his hand on her cheek, and said softly, "Its okay…"

"No!" Kagome shouted in reply. Her back hit something hard, and feeling it she felt it was the wall. "Kouga…you have a wife. Why screw it up?" She asked, trying to persuade him not to do anything.

"A wife? Why do you keep saying that? I have no wife." Kouga replied. Kagome heard the anger rising in his voice.

'_Doesn't he know any better?_' Kagome thought, and she recalled past times he had came in her dreams. _He was bouncing around in his past, wasn't he?_ She thought. '_He didn't have any recollection of time._'

"You're dead!" Kagome shouted to test her theory. Kouga's eyes widened and he stepped back, startled at her statement.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kouga asked a little shocked. But it seemed he didn't care because he sat down in front of her and touched his forehead against hers. "Your forehead is hot. Are you delirious?" Kagome pushed him backwards, making him tumble backwards. Kouga stopped at the feet of someone he didn't know.

"Leave her alone." The voice of the feet's owner said coldly. Kouga sat up immediately to see the person's face.

"Inuyasha." Kouga replied. "What's it to you? You have a girlfriend. Kikyou, was it?" He added.

"Ayame, was it?" Inuyasha replied mockingly, making Kouga's eyes widen with anger. "Leave Kagome alone." At this moment, Kagome rushed to Inuyasha, clutching his chest.

"Inuyasha…" She mumbled silently. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her. She felt safe with him around, and his arm around her made her feel even safer.

"You pulled her in, bastard." Inuyasha said with venom in his voice. "If you bother her again, I swear…" Inuyasha added, but his statement was stopped when someone pushed at his side and smacked him in the head.

"How do you expect her to breathe, you jerk! How could you cheat on Kikyou like this?" A voice shouted, pushing Inuyasha out of his stance. It took a while for Inuyasha to figure out where he was and what had happened. He looked up, and saw Sango, with Miroku close behind her.

"What happened?" He asked dumbfoundedly. Sango looked at him in disbelief.

"Is this how you treat all females? Calling them 'wenches' and stuff of the sort? You manwhore!" Sango shouted. Miroku started to laugh, but stopped when Sango turned around, giving him a long cold glare.

"Its okay…Sango…leave him alone." A weak voice murmured silently. Everyone looked towards the voice.

"Kagome…" Sango said, her voice dropping from angry to soft. "Are you okay?" Kagome nodded, and lowered her eyes to Inuyasha, who was sitting up on the floor.

"Just rest Kagome." Sango said. She narrowed her eyes to Inuyasha. "I have half the mind to tell Kikyou." Sango threatened. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"You can't!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango's cold glare didn't change. "I had too. If I didn't…" Inuyasha started, trying to find a good excuse.

"If he didn't, I would still be in a coma." Kagome said softly, still not removing her gaze at Inuyasha. Everyone turned back to her. Sango looked over to her.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry." She said, her eyes softening close to tears. "I was so worried."

'_So was I…_' Inuyasha thought.


	13. Into The Fire

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

**Notes:** I'm so sorry! I know it's been the** longest** time I haven't updated. I feel so horrible. Omg, I love the transition when Sango smacked him in the last chapter. And wow…almost 100 reviews. Actually, there's 99 at the moment. I'll be so happy. I always envy people with many reviews, and so when it's me who becomes one…wow. **Kalliel**, oh, but you must ramble. Rambles in my reviews make me really happy. Really really really happy. Thanks. But you rock. I mean, _Shared Soul_ completely sucked. I agree. It was rushed. It sucks. This is off topic, but when will you decide the winner for the contest at _LOP_? **Mila2504**, Inuyasha can't really smell anything in Kagome's mind, however, he can smell Kouga as any dog should.

**Random:** I have many phobias in life: maggots, airplanes, being infested by worms, gangrene, infections, earwigs (the bugs that crawl up into your ear and to your brain), loud noises, big trucks, weed whackers, and meat grinders.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Into the Fire**

Left in a classroom, a demon starts playing with his lighter…blocking the way out.

* * *

It was a week after her coma that she returned to school. Because her grades were fairly low, she told her doctor she couldn't miss another class. When she says fairly low, she means it. Because her grades had dropped so dramatically that she would do anything drastic to raise them again. It was because of all the distractions, she thought. If she wasn't daydreaming about Inuyasha, none of this would have happened. But then, if she hadn't been daydreaming about him, she would never have gotten to know him like she does. And he would never had kissed her. That kiss…Kagome daydreamed about it. It was a shame Inuyasha loved Kikyou. She grew to hate Kikyou, and she despise Inuyasha for playing with her mind. Or at least she thought.

It was just a few weeks till the end of the year. Till the end of Kagome's junior ear, nearing the graduation of Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome tried to avoid the fact. She didn't want it to get to her. After all, her true friends were going to graduate. And she will spend the next year alone with the bickering of those three fangirls and Houjou.

Now she was once again sitting in her science class. She watched Sango jotting down her notes, and Inuyasha and Miroku bickering and laughing at one another, about who knows what. She sighed. Catching herself falling asleep, Kagome sat up straight and took her paper, picking up her pencil and holding it as if she were ready to take notes. Seeing this, Sango laughed quietly. Kagome smiled.

At this point, the teacher grew silent, and her impatience for the class shown through her expression. "I'm sick and tired of you all. I'm going to have a substitute subbing you for the next few days." Silent expressions of joy came after she said this, and she sighed. "I'll return." She said, and she walked out the door, shutting it. The class didn't know, but she asked a teacher in a nearby classroom to check on them if they grew too loud.

"Yes!" Kagome said out loud, and she walked over to Sango, who had walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku and sat down.

"Kagome, are you going to the prom?" Sango suddenly asked. Kagome shook her head sadly. "I wish I could go. But there's no one for me to go with."

"Kagome, I think I can invite you." Sango said. "So we can hang out there." She smiled.

"Really?" Kagome was happy, but that wasn't what she meant when she said there was no one for her to go with. She meant as in a date. There was really no one. She didn't wish to go with Houjou, but who she really liked was going with Kikyou. Sango had Miroku. He had shyly asked her all alone one day, which was odd for him, since he was such a pervert.

"Watch out, you jerk!" A girl shouted out, and the four of them looked up towards her. A demon sitting near the doorway, was playing with his lighter, and waving it around, pretending to light the desk in front of him on fire. And he seemed to be succeeding. The desk burst up, the upper layout protecting the wood shriveling.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha stood up, and he laughed, because at first he didn't know the danger. He himself was a pyromaniac, and he threw paper balls at the flaming desk. Sango shook her head disapprovingly. What they didn't realize in their entertainment, was that the fire was getting a tad bigger than the first demon had thought.

"Stop!" Kagome shouted, trying to put the fire out. But it was too late. It reached the posters on the wall and flamed them up because of the permanent flammable ink used on them. The paper balls Inuyasha had thrown had reached the door, and the paper hiding the window through the door burned. The fire flickered back and forth at the door, and the walls around it. The room filled up in thick grey smoke, and Kagome coughed, landing on her knees. Sango and Miroku were on the ground in the corner, trying to block the smoke from entering their lungs. Inuyasha had held his nose, his eyes tearing. His excellent smell was flustered, and he coughed.

Seeing Kagome on the ground, coughing, clutching her neck as if she couldn't breathe, he crawled over to her. Kagome couldn't breathe now. She felt herself weakening, and her eyes closed. The smoke was toxic, because the flames reached a bucket of cleaning solution. Everyone heard the fire bell ringing in the halls, but there was no escape for them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted weakly, he crawled to Kagome, and saw her coughing suffer her. Desperately thinking of something to save her, he dashed toward the door, kicking it continually, until it opened, to let the smoke out. Everyone in the class rushed out weakly but as quickly as they could, and Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku come out of the room, but not Kagome.

"Kagome!" He rushed into the room, and found her on the ground, unconscious. He picked her up and rushed out of the room again, covering her face with his red hoody. "Kagome…please wake up…" He said, and he bent down to kiss her forehead, afraid of her harm.

"Kagome! Are you alive in there, moron?" Inuyasha asked. At this, Kagome jumped up immediately. Looking around, she realized that she was still in her classroom. Nothing was in flames, no smoke was in the air, and Inuyasha was clapping in her face, to get her to return to the real world.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, very embarrassed. She felt her face becoming red, and she flustered, covering her face with her hands. "I won't do it again!"

"Do what?" Miroku asked smirking. At this, Kagome shook her head rapidly.

"Nothing, nothing!" She said. The three of them were looking at her quite oddly, but Inuyasha was the one to break the silence.

"Pfft, who cares." Kagome felt relieved, although she did feel like glaring at him. She couldn't believe she did that, even though she told herself to stop day dreaming…to stop day dreaming about him, someone who would never really love her.

"Kagome…the prom is in a few days. It costs $10 for you. If you want, I can pay for you. Since I'm going off to college, I really want to spend time with my best friend before I go." Sango said, saying the last bit sadly.

"Aw, Sango. You're my best friend too… I'll go, but you don't have to pay." Kagome replied, still a little embarrassed.

"We must go shopping for a dress!" Sango told her, and Kagome squealed silently and they both smilied. Both Inuyasha and Miroku rolled their eyes.

"So who are you asking?" Miroku asked him.

"Who else? Kikyou." He said rudely, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hearing this Kagome stiffened, but it seemed only Sango and Miroku noticed.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Sango whispered to her, patting her shoulder. The bell rang, and because the teacher never returned, the class just left, leaving the four. Inuyasha stood up and waited by the door for his best friend, who was waiting for his girl friend, who was talking to Kagome to cheer her up. "Forget him."

"I'm going to go." Kagome said silently, and she nodded at Sango's words, but both of them knew she would never forget Inuyasha.

"I'll see you at 4pm after school, okay?" Sango said before she left. Kagome nodded and stood up, walking rather quickly towards the door, rushing past Inuyasha and bumping into his side.

"What the hell?" He shouted back at her when she dashed through the hall. Inside, he felt guilty. But it wasn't his fault. He liked Kikyou. He couldn't dump Kikyou for a junior who happened to have a crush on him. Sango glared at him as she walked through the door, but he shrugged it off.

"You aren't too good with the ladies…" Miroku said, and Inuyasha hit him on the head irritated as Miroku smirked.


	14. White Lace & Strings

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

**Date:** July 31, 2005

**Notes:** I'm so bored. So I decided to write. **Kalliel**, thank you for being the 100th reviewer.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: White Lace & Strings  
**Kagome and Sango go off to search for a prom dress.

* * *

Kagome stood against the wall of her house. She wanted to cry. No! She wouldn't. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault that he didn't like her. He liked Kikyou. She just happened to like him too. But why was he playing with her, all those times? Those kisses? Did they mean anything at all? No, not to him. He was just an insensitive stubborn jerk. Why had she fallen for him in the first place? She hated him. That's what she told herself, over and over in her head. It wouldn't work. She still didn't feel any better. She still felt as heart broken as she always had.

"Kagome?" Shippou shouted out from afar. Kagome looked up and smiled at him. He was at the shrine gate, along with Sango.

"Hi!" Kagome said, trying to sound cheerful. After all, she was going shopping with Sango. For a prom dress! What girl wouldn't be happy about that?

"I need to drop off Shippou. He also stayed after school, but missed the bus." Sango said. Shippou smiled, but looked embarrassed about missing the bus. "Are you ready?" Kagome nodded. The three of them headed back down towards the gate, where Sango's blue Volkswagen beetle was parked. Shippou hopped in the back seat, Kagome in the passenger's seat, and Sango in the driver's seat.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Shippou asked. Kagome smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm okay…" She lied slightly. Well, she was okay, in health. But not in mind. Her heart was practically tossed around. Sango looked at the two of them and turned back to the front, where she drove through a clean neighborhood, Shippou telling directions of "right, left, right, and straight".

"Bye, Kagome! Thanks Sango!" Shippou shouted as he scrambled out of the car when they arrived at his house. Kagome watched the freshman demon open his porch door and enter the house as Sango drove away.

"To the mall? I know this store called "White Lace & Strings" with beautiful but inexpensive dresses we could look through." Sango said. Kagome nodded, murmuring an okay. Soon they arrived at a large white building, the words "Shikon Hall Mall" printed in large glass letters across the front. The parking lot was filled up, possibly because of the closeness to the prom. Sango pulled into one close to the mall doors.

"Let's go…" Kagome muttered.

After walking for several minutes, they arrived at a dress store. The glass windows were showing the newest additions of dresses, ones created especially for the prom. The words "White Lace & Strings" were in pink tinted mirror letters on the top.

"Sango, what would look…best on me?" Kagome asked, not really knowing how to shop for a prom dress. Sango smiled and walked over to a deep green dress.

"Your brown hair will match with nearly anything, but here's something…" She said, and Kagome was already awing over the green dress. It was so pretty. There were sparkles in the green satin fabric, but not enough to gather attention. Kagome looked at the tag. It was her size! And the price was affordable. Taking the dress off the rack, she walked over to Sango, who was looking over s scarlet and yet dark pink dress. Sango looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Already chosen one?" She asked, and Kagome nodded, holding out the green dress and another one she had looked at. "Then try it on and come out and show me!" Kagome smiled as she walked over to the changing room. She felt like a little school girl. Hanging the dress on a hook, she closed and locked the door, and undressed.

* * *

"Hey, it's my darling Sango!" Miroku exclaimed as he walked straight towards her. 

"Hey, that's a girl store!" Inuyasha shouted, not wanting to ruin his reputation. Miroku ignored him. Inuyasha quickly followed after.

"My Sango." Miroku said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Miroku…" She pushed him off and turned around before he could touch anything else.

"No!" Miroku exclaimed, covering his eyes. "I can't see your dress! Its bad luck!" At first Sango looked confused, but she glared at him, dropping the dress she was holding at her side.

"That's only for weddings, you moron." Sango said to him, but kissed him on the cheek as he uncovered his eyes.

"Why, we aren't getting married?" Miroku replied, but Sango ignored it, picking up the dress she dropped.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Inuyasha said, pushing him.

"Sango, how do I look?" Kagome asked, and she opened the door in a blue dress. All three of them were looking towards her. Both Inuyasha and Miroku's jaws dropped. Kagome flustered in embarrassment, but she stood frozen.

"You look so beautiful! Turn around, turn around." Sango said, but Kagome stood still.

"Why are they here?" She said shocked and embarrassed, and she pointed to the two males. Sango turned at them, realizing they were still there.

"Get out, get out of here!" She shouted, and Inuyasha and Miroku scampered off out of the store. Sango turned back to the red Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome. I thought they left." Kagome nodded, still red.

"I don't like this one much." She said, still recovering, and she turned and entered the dressing room, closing the door again. '_Inuyasha had seen me! And…and his jaw dropped at my sight!_' Kagome thought to herself. Was there really a chance for her? Oh, how she wished. How she wished Inuyasha could take her away. Maybe things would be better. Maybe he really does like Kagome. Maybe he does have feelings for her. Taking the blue dress off, she put on the green dress, and opened the door, cracking it at first, then opening wide again, just to make sure Sango was the only one around. "But I like this one." She smiled.

* * *

"Kagome was really pretty, no?" Miroku said. He knew this would tease Inuyasha and confuse him. The two of them were standing in the parking lot. 

"Yeah…No! I mean…" Inuyasha said frustrated, and bopped Miroku on the head in irritation. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to Kikyou's anyway." Inuyasha got into his car and slammed the door closed. He sighed as he drove out, leaving Miroku next to his own car.

Who did he really love? Inuyasha rubbed his forehead at the thought. "Damn it!" He shouted out, and he skidded away.

* * *

**Notes: **

_For a prom dress! What girl wouldn't be happy about that?_ I contradict myself. I wouldn't be happy about it.

And the store I made up for the mall "_White Lace & Strings_" is actually adapted from "_White Lace & Strange_" which is something Nirvana did…a cover of something. Anyway, this fanfiction is almost to an end. tear I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Prom

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Prom  
**Kagome finally goes to the prom. It's a shame she has no one to love. 

**Date: **18 June 2006

**Note: **Holy shnikes, a whole year has passed. This chapter isn't really of high quality. Most of it was written a year ago, and the better half (the last half) was written in June 2006. I really hope it doesn't affect your enjoyment of this fanfiction; my style of writing has changed drastically. However, I may edit the whole fanfiction, though it may not be for another year, unfortunately. By the way, I hope you don't get too hungry in this chapter, because I surely did.

* * *

"Tonight is the prom, Kagome!" Sango said silently but anyone could hear the excitement in her voice. The prom, the dress, the dancing, it was any girl's dreams. Kagome sighed in slight glee. She was happy as any girl should be, but _it_ was bothering her. Sango had Miroku to dance with her, to kiss her in the end, to love her and graduate school with great expectations and plans. She knew that Sango and Miroku had only dated for about a year, but it was more than that. They had loved each other for years. Kagome knew Sango was too embarrassed to show it, but finally, it worked. Kagome wished she would have someone to love and, well, to marry. Kagome imagined every romantic moment anyone could have. Of course, she daydreamed it, even though her day dreams were a bit warped. 

But Kagome wasn't afraid for the future. She was afraid for the present. The suffering she would see standing alone on the sidelines and watching _him_ and Kikyou dance. Oh how she wished that she could have Inuyasha in her arms. But it was too late for her to change things. Inuyasha would always love Kikyou. Kagome blinked quickly and smiled at Sango. She was happy for her.

Of course, Sango silently sighed. She knew what Kagome was going through. She herself watched Miroku flirt with other girls, and she wished she could do something about it. It turned out great for her. But it won't for Kagome. Sango wished that Kagome could find someone else over the next year. She wished that someone better would treat Kagome well and love her. She was hoping when they went to college, Kagome would forget about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wasn't here today, Kagome took note of. He was probably ditching somewhere.

"May I use the bathroom?" Kagome asked, raising her hand. Her teacher nodded, narrowing her eyes beneath her rectangular framed glasses, but resumed teaching. Kagome stood up and walked over to the door. Instead of going to the bathroom, she decided to walk around the halls. Today was prom, so many of the security guards were helping with the decorations in the Goshinboku Hall, where the prom was going to be held. The theme this year was something formal because there were clip art pictures of tuxedos and gowns on the advertisements that told the price and date and time, but Kagome didn't remember what it was called. '_7:30._' Kagome acknowledged. She sighed, and looked over the railing, where she had daydreamed that she fell over and with Inuyasha, they had died bloody deaths. Or something like that. Kagome couldn't remember.

"_Oi_." A voice suddenly said next to her, and she jumped flipping around, knowing exactly who it was because of the long silver hair and white canine-like ears she saw. One ear twitched.

"Inuyasha…" She said slowly, not knowing what to say because of the previous day's events. Inuyasha smiled, his golden eyes twinkling. Kagome hoped she wasn't blushing or wouldn't fluster. "Uh, what, what is it?"

"Why, I can't say hi anymore?"

"Um." She replied awkwardly. The tall hanyou turned around, waving a bye with his two fingers.

"See you tonight."

"Wha?" Kagome sputtered out, watching him vanish behind the hall. Looking at her watch, she realized she should be getting back to class. Running silently, she entered the room where her teacher eyed her and rolled her eyes. Kagome sighed as she sat in her desk.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome!" Sango shouted as Kagome stood against the brick wall of the place Inuyasha had first kissed her. 

"Hm?" Kagome turned around and smiled. She felt her excitement rising. She cheered up after Inuyasha had spoken to her in the hall. She will see him there. And he'll see her.

"Oh, I'll get you at 6pm so we could get ready, okay? I bought your ticket." Sango said, handing Kagome the pink ticket that had listed her name and her rank as a lowerclassmen.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.

"No, its okay. Hey…since it's just in two hours, why don't we just hang out for the rest of the day? After all, today is senior's last day…" Sango said. Kagome nodded sadly. It was senior's last day. Kagome had forgotten. They turned around towards the parking lot and the both of them walked over to Sango's car.

"Sango, thank you." Kagome muttered as she settled herself in the passenger's seat. Sango smiled at her.

They had gone to Kagome's home and picked up her dress and other things they needed. At Sango's house, they had scurried up the stairs and sat on her bed.

"You hungry? I'm hungry." Sango said, and soon Kagome found herself alone in her room. Looking at the photo of Miroku and Sango on the desk, she smiled. Sango was going to be so happy. Kagome wished she had someone too.

"Here's a soda." Sango said and she handed Kagome a soda. "That was last month." Sango said, referring to the photo Kagome had been looking at. "See that girl in the background? After that was taken Miroku asked her if she thought he was hot. I was angry then but now I think it's a little funny. He just jokes around with every girl. Sometimes…" She stopped.

"Are things okay?" Kagome asked. She had thought they had been perfect together.

"Yeah! He just flirts a lot with everyone. I think he does it to make me jealous. So what about you, Kagome? Can I ask…about you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed. "I'm not sure. He won't dump Kikyou, that's for sure." She said somewhat angrily.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I hate watching him play with your heart like that. He's such a jerk!" Sango replied, anger boiling in her eyes. "Argh!" Turning to her side, she pulled out a box of strawberry Pocky. Opening the package, she pulled one out and chomped it up angrily. Then she handed Kagome the box. Kagome laughed.

"Are you really that angry?" She asked. Sango shook her head and laughed.

"No, I'm just excited." The both of them laughed.

After a while of talking and laughing, it was finally 6:30pm, and Kagome stood up and headed to the bathroom to change into the green dress she had bought the other day. Smiling at her reflection when she put it on, she went out to Sango's room and knocked on the door. Sango opened it in her own scarlet red dress. Soon, they were completely ready.

* * *

Inuyasha knocked on Kikyou's house's door. There was no answer. He knocked again, looking to the side of the house. He heard footsteps coming towards the door, and the door creaked as it opened. The tall raven haired girl opened it, and she rubbed her nose. 

"Kikyou?" He was shocked at how she looked. But she didn't look good, no, she looked horrible. He face was red and her hair was a mess.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." Kikyou started to say, and Inuyasha smelt the vomit in her breath. "I'm sick, I don't know, I just got a horrible fever. I'm so sorry. I wish I could go, I wish I wasn't sick." Her eyes were watered and she looked vulnerable and weak, two features she never had before.

"Kikyou…I'll stay with you."

"No no no, I don't want you to get sick. Go, go to the prom. I think that Kagome girl likes you. Go with her. I'm crabby and sick, and I don't want to make you sick." She said, sadly. She sneezed to the side.

"Kikyou, are you sure?" Inuyasha asked, concerned and afraid. She must have been really feverish to suggest anyone, including Kagome.

"Yes, go. Have fun." She sniffled. Inuyasha looked at his feet. "Go to the prom Inuyasha. I know you have friends there. Tell me all about it."

"Kikyou…I love you." Inuyasha said, as he opened to screen door and handed her the flowers he had in his hand, though she didn't bend her neck to smell them.

"I love you too." Kikyou replied, and coughed horribly. She smiled afterwards. Inuyasha turned around and walked down the steps to his car.

'_Kikyou…Kagome…_'

* * *

Goshimboku Hall was decorated so lovely. It was decorated like a five star hotel. Adults stood at the front in tuxedos and gowns gathering tickets as the almost grown up teenagers lined up to go inside. The whole dance room was even better. Kagome gasped at the lights and the decorations. There was a fountain in the middle of the room, with a glass sculpture, shaped like an angel. Water ran from the top, but didn't really touch the ice. Intentionally, of course, as the ice would melt. The navy blue curtains matched the carpet, nearly impossible to see without the lamps built into the floor, lining. The little lights scattered on the ceiling glistened like stars. It looked a little like something from a classic ball room, such as the ones from the movies. 

"Isn't it lovely?" Sango asked, and she smiled at Kagome. Miroku had picked the both of them up, and he wrapped his arms around the both of them like James Bond when they entered the room. Kagome brushed his arm off and didn't bother to answer Sango, for the expression of awe on her face answered for her.

There were small glass tables (though Kagome imagined they were actually high quality plastic) with silver star confetti sprinkled on them. A blue scentless candle was lit in the middle of every table. They chose one near an inverted corner of the room. Kagome scanned the room for a certain silver-haired half demon, but she saw no one she could really recognize.

Thirty minutes later, nearly all of the guests had arrived and seated. This was important, because dinner would be served. Kagome fidgeted anxiously in her seat as waiters held up silver platters and walked around their table.

"I'm so hungry…" Miroku complained loudly, just to mock the waiters, who seemed slow, even to Kagome. She was also very hungry, and the smell of the sirloin steak was starting to get to her. Sango closed her eyes and didn't say anything.

Twenty minutes later, their meal finally arrived in front of them on white plates. Kagome inhaled the scent, and she picked up her fork and knife to ravish the steak, mashed potatoes, and salad, but stopped catching the eye of another table, who stared. Miroku and Sango said nothing and concentrated wholly on their dinner. Kagome silently cut into her steak, eating each piece slowly. It was delicious.

* * *

_I'm late, which means I missed that damn dinner_, Inuyasha thought as he sped through traffic. Parking in one of the last few spots, he sped towards the entrance of the prom building. He absentmindedly handed the ticket to the nearest person, who didn't seem to care who entered or exited. _I hope Kagome is here…_ Inuyasha thought. 

Kagome sat in silence at her table. Sango and Miroku had already left it to dance. She felt some guys eyeing her nearby, but she ignored them. An hour later, she was flat out bored. The Prom King and Prom Queen had already been announced, and the final dance of the night was beginning to start. The lights dimmed as couples gathered around the floor.

At least if Inuyasha were here, she could daydream it was her dancing with him, not Kikyou. She looked over her shoulder and considered dancing with the other lonely guys. She knew one of them, and though they weren't friends, maybe she could still have fun and not waste her, actually, Sango's money. She waved at him, and he smirked back, and began walking to the table. He walked rather slowly, but thankfully, this saved her from an unwanted dance and to one she really wanted.

Inuyasha was there, standing in front of her. His sudden appearance startled her, and she jumped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stammered and blushed.

"Kagome…Could I…Would you…Could I have this dance?" Inuyasha said. His golden eyes sparkled in the dark. Kagome nodded and stood up, taking the hand that Inuyasha had offered. They walked to the dance floor. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, and Kagome felt her cheeks redden as she wrapped her own arms around his neck. Their faces were so close to each other, she could feel Inuyasha's warm breath on her neck. She only hoped she was doing everything right and perfect, like in her daydreams.

A few minutes passed before either of them said anything.

"Kagome…I made a mistake. Its you I love." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. She felt herself weaken, and she forced back tears of bliss.

"I…" Kagome's voice failed, and she closed her eyes in attempt to bring it back. "I love you too." At that point, the music slowly faded away, and the lights slowly lit back up to their original settings.

Inuyasha released Kagome slowly and looked at her. Kagome was tempted to almost look away; the emotions were too strong for her, but she didn't.

"I'm not supposed to do this…" Inuyasha whispered slowly.

"What?" Kagome panicked, and began to say more, but Inuyasha cut her off with a passionate kiss. When he let go of her, Kagome felt her knees weaken and fell into him.

"You klutz!" Inuyasha smirked as he supported her back up. He was back to his arrogant self, but Kagome knew it was only for show and she smiled. Inuyasha's ear flickered up as he heard Sango's voice calling Kagome. "Sango is trying to find you. Over there." He pointed. "I'll be right behind you." She turned around and headed towards Sango and Miroku, who were gathered and ready to leave.

"Goodbye, Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, but Kagome didn't hear him. She looked behind to smile at Inuyasha, but he was gone.

"Inuyasha?" She asked out, but closed her mouth and smiled. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she wasn't sure if they were happy or sad. Perhaps a mixture of both.

* * *

The end. 


End file.
